The Countdown
by SingStar234
Summary: A countdown of one-shots till the final movie arrives. What would of happened if the glass had not stopped Johann's knife from hitting Hiccup?
1. The 'Not So Alone' Picnic

**Hello** **everyone! I've decided that since we still have a good while till the movie comes out, to make it go by quicker I am going to try and do a one-shot each day till the movie comes out. That will be over 200 chapters on this story. If you would like me to do a one-shot on anything in particular then please do either PM me or just place your idea in the review. I am taking both modern and movie based ideas, even a bit of musical.**

 **Hope you like this one-shot.**

 **"The 'Not So Alone' Picnic"**

 **Summary: Hiccup and Astrid having a nice picnic with their dragons when it suddenly gets interrupted by the other riders.**

 **XxxxxxX**

Seemed like ever since they got back to Berk a few days ago the couple never got time together anymore. Stoick was wanting Hiccup to shadow him on his chief duties for training. Astrid was having to fill in in Hiccups shoes at the academy to help train the new riders. On top of the the twins carried on the Loki pranks on Berk leaving Hiccup having to sort them out. Then there was Snotlout. He went back to helping Gobber test the weapons, though he kept on trying to make his own which would keep on backfiring somehow. And then Fishlegs. The minute Hiccup was free he would be hogging him with the nerdy talk.

But not today. With Astrid taking the day of at the academy and Hiccup sneaking out early this morning to get away from his dad, the pair were finally able to have some alone time. With it being a nice day Hiccup decided to take Astrid by the cliff away from the village for a little picnic. Toothless and Stormy were playing a little tug-of-war on a large branch while the two dragon riders watched from afar on a laid out blanket.

Astrid let out a sigh as she leaned against Hiccup. "Ahh finally some alone time."

Hiccup laughed. "Didn't I say the exact same thing on the Edge before the twins literally crashed our picnic?"

"Maybe but this time no one knows where we are." Astrid pointed out.

"That is very true. I was quite lucky to get away unnoticed. A Night Fury might be sneaky at night be not at dawn when everyone is waking up." Hiccup pointed out.

"Don't worry even if you didn't get away with it I'm sure you dad got the message. He has been having you work with him since we got back." Astrid told him.

"Yeah, guess he just wants me to be ready for when he retires. Though I hope that's not anytime soon." Hiccup said with slight nervous in his voice. Astrid let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you've still got a few years of freedom left." Astrid said as she moved her hand and began to play with his hair and braid it.

"So How did you get away again?" Hiccup asked.

"Just told everyone they deserved a break and they could have the day off. They have all been working hard they deserve a break." Astrid said as she tied the braid off.

"Since when did you become so soft?" Hiccup asked as he pulled back a little to look at her a bit better. Astrid raised her eyebrows before giving him a punch in the arm.

"Hey I can be a nice teacher." Astrid defended.

"Says the person who made the A-Team do over 50 push-ups in one go." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid shook her head.

"Hey I can be a nice teacher and still be hard on them at the same time." Astrid said.

"Would you make me do 50 pushups?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled.

"If I felt like you needed to." Astrid answered. Hiccup smirked and moved his hands down to her side just under her ribs.

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked. Astrid tried not to give in a laugh at the pressure under her ribs.

"If you needed to." She repeated.

"Wrong answer." Hiccup told her before pushing his hands into her ribs and tickleing her. Astrid could help be let the laugh escape. As she went to get the upper hand but moving on top of her boyfriend, Hiccuo quickly pushed her so he was on top so he could tickle her better.

"Would you?" Hiccup asked again. Astrid laughed so hard she could barely breath.

"Yes!" Astrid laughed trying not to give in.

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked as he tickled her more.

"Okay, okay no! No I wouldn't!" Astrid yelled in laughed. Hiccup smiled victoriously but didn't move from his position on top. The laughter slowly died down and the two lovers stared at each other for a few seconds. "When did you get so strong?"

"Eh I've been doing a bit of training here and there. Plus there all the work in the fort I do." Hiccup explained. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"You gonna have to showing that secret training your doing. Your defence isn't that good yet." Astrid explained. Hiccup looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" To answer his quest Astrid suddenly used her left foot and kicked Hiccups right leg to the side, giving her enough time to get on top of Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do is ask." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled before leaning down and placing her lips over his own. Hiccup placed his left hand on the back on her head to bring her closer while his right travled to her waist.

Astrid ran her right hand through his hair while her left felt the small spiky hairs on the side of his face. As she went to deepen the kiss something cut her off.

"Hiccup!" The pairs eyes snapped open at the voice. The pair looked over to the edge of the forest when Fishlegs was running over to them, Meatlug just behind him. "There you are, I've been looking for you- oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Little bit, Fishlegs." Hiccup answered.

"But can I just take up a few moments of your time? I really need to talk to you about this idea I had for your sword." Fishlegs begged. Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid. Astrid shrugged.

"Guess the picnic will have to wait a few minutes." Astrid said as she slid of Hiccup.

"I'll make sure it's just a few moments." Hiccup told her as he kissed her cheek and quickly walked over to Fishlegs.

"Astrid!" Looking at the sky Astrid watched and Snotlout flew down on Hookfang, covered in mud? Wait that doesn't smell like mud.

"Oh, Snotlout? You stink!" Astrid yelled and she covered her nose.

"Yeah, your telling me. Where's Hiccup? He needs to sort the twins out. I though the pranks would stop when we got back, but nooo, they decided to have a bucket of dragon manor over the door of my house and have it fall on me when I got home!" Snotlout yelled.

"Snotlout, I'll talk to the twins. Just go and get a bath. You need one." Astrid told him. Just as Snotlout went to reply another lot of voices were suddenly heard.

"Hey, Astrid, you seen Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut landed on Barf and Belch.

"Better yet, have you seen Snotlout?" Ruffnut yelled with laughed.

"Oh, the Loki prank we pulled on him today. It was glorious." Tuffnut said he looked to the sky.

"Hey, you half-trolls! I'm right here!" Snotlout yelled. Ruff and Tuff then looked down to see Snotlout looking up at them in anger.

"Oh, hey Snotlout, how's it going? Like our present?" Tuff asked. Snotlout growled in anger.

"You should see the look on your face, Snotlout. Its pure Loki." Ruffnut laughed. Snotlout yelled before running over to Hookfang and mounting him.

"Oh by the way, Astrid, tell Hiccup the chief needs him." Tuff said very quickly before taking of with his sister, Snotlout flying right behind them, with a look to kill.

Astrid sighed and rushed over to Hiccup, who was still talking to Fishlegs. "Hiccup, you dad needs to see you?"

Hiccup groaned. "Did he say why?" Astrid shook her head.

"The twins told me. Speaking of which I better go after them before Snotlout kills them." Astrid explained as she walked over to Stormfly, who was laying on the ground next to Toothless.

"And I better see what my dad needs. Properly gonna give me the 'your the next chief, you shouldn't be running off' talk." Hiccup sighed as he followed Astrid. "Have the picnic later?"

"Only if you pick a more secret hiding spot." Astrid told him. Hiccup smiled.

"I know just the place." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. The pair mounted their dragons and took of into the sky in different directions. Guess life really can get in the way of relationships.

235 days


	2. The Stormy Night Comfort

**"The Stormy Night Comfort" Inspired by: JustANormalHTTYDFan**

 **Summary: Toothless has a bit of trouble getting to sleep during a storm and seeks comfort from his rider.**

 **XxxxxX**

Toothless wasn't entirely sure as to what had woken him him. He felt like he was having quite a nice sleep. He was comfortable, didn't seem hungry. It was a normal temperature so he wasn't cold. Apart from the rain hitting the roof of Hiccup's hut he didn't see what the problem was. His rider was safe sound asleep in bed, and he didn't smell anyone in the area than wanted to possibly break in. Maybe it was nothing. As Toothless placed his head back down to go back to sleep he got his answer.

A blast of lightning, along with the roar of thunder, makes Toothless growl with frustration. So that's what woke him up. Another stormy night for Dragon's Edge. Using his wings he places them over his head as much as he can to try and block out the lightning. Using his front paws he places them over his ears to keep the noise out. Toothless has never really been a big fan of storms, but since getting hit by them one to many times in the past he's began to gain a slight fear of them.

Another strike of lightning and thunder hits, causing Toothless to screech out in panic. Once again he tries to get comfortable but soon finds he can't, not with this storm over his head. Suddenly another flash of lightning strikes the sky quicker than the last one. Toothless screeches out once again, but this time jumps away from his bed and over the edge of the small ledge, crashing into Hiccup's work table downstairs.

"Ah, wha-" Hiccup yelled as he woke up. Looking around he noticed Toothless wasn't on his bed. As Hiccup went to call out his name he heard a grown come from downstairs. Climbing out of his bed Hiccup saw his best friend shaking his head as he stood up from the broken word table. "Toothless?" He quickly rushed downstairs and over to his dragon. "You okay, bud?"

To answer his question another lightning stuck the sky, causing Toothless to screech out in fright again. Hiccup, who himself jumped a little to the thunder and lightning, placed a hand on Toothless' head for comfort. "It's okay, bud. Its just a little bit of lightning, its harmless." Toothless growled and gave Hiccup a certain look.

"Okay, so maybe it can be harmful but we're fine. We're safe in here." Hiccup comforted. Toothless let out a little whine before rubbing his head against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup sighed as he scratched Toothless' head in comfort. He understood why Toothless was properly scared of the lighting, he would be lying if he wasn't a little scared himself. The amount of close calls and strikes they've had in the past haven't been all that fun.

Hiccup then began to look around the room to come up with some sort of idea. He had some extra bedding downstairs just in case of a emergency, and he didn't mind sleeping on the floor. He couldn't really be bothered to go back upstairs to get his bedding when he already had some down here. "Alright, bud, this way." He began to lead Toothless to the back of his hut where the extra bedding was. Picking up the sheet he sat down on the floor. Toothless got the idea of what Hiccup was doing and laid down behind Hiccup so he could lean on his scales. As Hiccup began to get comfortable Toothless placed his wing over Hiccup to give him more heat and his tail round the pair for protection.

"This better, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless licked his rider's face as an answer. Hiccup laughed before leaning back against the dragon. "Try and get some sleep bud. We're okay." Soon Hiccup's breathing began to even out showing he had fallen back asleep. Toothless placed his head down on the floor and slowly began to feel his eye lids grow heavier. When another strike of lightning hit Toothless didn't jump in fright this time but listened to Hiccup's breathing, knowing he would be safe.

XXX

Astrid stood by the entrance of the stables waiting for Hiccup. He had agreed the day before that the couple could go out for a early morning flight together. He was meant to meet up with her 10 minutes ago and still hadn't shown up. Astrid tapped her foot more impatiently by the second. Rolling her eyes she walked into the stables and mounted Stormfly.

"Come on girl. Lets go see what project made him forget this time." Astrid said before having Stormfly take of.

It didn't take to long before Astrid made it to the front of Hiccup's hut. Jumping of Stormfly's back, Astrid pulled Hiccup's hut door open not bothering to knock. As she walked in, ready to yelled and expecting to find Hiccup unconscious on his desk, she froze in her tracks. There in front of her was Hiccup and Toothless sleeping on the floor together. Hiccup was laying on his back, using Toothless' paw as a pillow while Toothless had his wing draped over Hiccup's body.

Astrid couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She just wished she could draw this out for Hiccup to see later but decided she would leave them be and go for the flight by herself. She didn't have the heart to wake either of them up when they both look so cute cuddled up like that together. As she went to walk out she saw Toothless' eyes open. Astrid smiled.

"It's okay, Toothless, go back to sleep." Astrid whispered. Toothless let out a small cooing noise before closing his eyes again. Astrid smiled and walked out of the hut, softly closing the door behind her. She can just yell at him later for missing their morning flight.

234 days


	3. Family at the Cove

**Family at the Cove" Inspired by Calvin (Guest)**

 **Summary: Hiccup gets the day of and decides to take his family to the cove for the day.**

 **XxxxxX**

It wasn't his idea at first, but after having Astrid bug him for nearly a week straight Hiccup finally took her advise and agreed to take the day off leaving Gobber in charge, and his mother in charge of Gobber. Though he doesn't feel like he gets much time of Hiccup still likes his job. Sure he has the good days and the bad day, the bad days being when the twins are setting fires possibly even with their kids. But when he gets home and sees his wife and their 3 kids he always has a smile form on his face.

Deciding he didn't want to spend his day of at home he decided to take Astrid and the kids for a picnic. Astrid thought it would be nice to take them too the beach for the picnic but Hiccup had a much better idea. As little Stoick ran through the forest with his baby sister Ingrid by his side, Hiccup and Astrid walked behind them with 3 year old Luna holding their hands.

"So are you going to tell me were we're going?" Astrid asked for the fifth time. Hiccup looked over to her and shook his head.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." He told her for the fifth time. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun." Astrid said. Hiccup laughed.

"I'm not meant to be fun, I'm the chief." Hiccup pointed out.

"Chief!" Luna yelled as she looked up to her daddy. Hiccup smiled down to his daughter and nodded.

"That's right, baby girl." He said as he knelt down and picked her up in his arms.

"Why is it so secretive, anyway? What was wrong with the beach?" Astrid asked as they carried on walking.

"Nothing was wrong with the beach, I promise, this is much better." Hiccup promised her.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Positive." Hiccup replied.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hiccup and Astrid looked in front to see little 6 year old Ingrid running over to them, her blonde hair all braided up. "Look, come look!" Ingrid yelled as she grabbed her mothers hand and began to drag her along. Astrid gave her husband a confused look while Hiccup smiled, believing he knew what his daughter was going on about.

Soon Astrid met up with 11 year old Stoick, who was standing at the edge of what looked like a small cliff. As Astrid got closer she saw where their destination was. The Cove. Astrid smiled grew wider as she looked back over to Hiccup who was smiling at his wife.

XXX

Not longer after they arrived at the Cove Hiccup and Astrid set the blanket and food down while their kids went of and played. They watched as their son played tag with his baby sisters. Luna kept on falling over but didn't hurt herself in anyway. Ingrid was always tagging Stoick because of how 'slow' he was. It made both Hiccup and Astrid happy to see how well Stoick was with his sisters.

Since neither of them had any siblings they didn't really know what to expect when they were expecting their second child. Hiccup had seen round the village older and younger siblings playing but quite a lot of the time picking and fight each other as well. He remembered when he was a teen how the twins would always go to competition against each other. It made him feel proud though every time he watched his son with his daughters. How he is always helping Luna eat and helping Ingrid with her reading. He was a proper good brother to his sisters.

As the two parents watched their kids play Astrid let out a sigh as she leaned against Hiccup. "Now I know why you kept it as a surprise."

Hiccup looked down at her. "Oh?"

"We never come here anymore. This place was almost like a distant memory." Astrid answered. Hiccup slowly nodded his head. "Why did you want to come here? Why now?"

Hiccup let out a sigh before answering. "I've been thinking about him a lot recently. It was around this season it happened and I guess, I don't know, I just needed a reminder." Astrid gave her husband a small smile and placed her hand on his bearded face.

"We all do at some point." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and placed a small kiss on his wife's lips.

"Mum, dad!" The couple looked over to where their children where playing to see Stoick rushing over to them with something in his hand, his sisters running just behind him.

"Stoick, everything okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I found this on the edge of the pond." Stoick said as he showed a old rusty dagger to his parents.

"Stoick, what have I said about weapons?" Astrid asked as she took the dagger out of her son's hand. Stoick sighed.

"Never run with one in your hand." Stoick answered. "Sorry."

"Its okay. Just try and remember next time." Astrid told her son.

"Wait a sec, can I see that?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shrugged before passing the old dagger over. Hiccup looked at the dagger carefully, making sure to inspect each piece of the weapon. He quickly found what he was looking for on the dagger.

H.H.H III

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled as he looked at the dagger.

"This was mine." Hiccup answered.

"It was yours, daddy?" Ingrid asked as she played with her dress.

"Yes it was, baby." Hiccup answered.

"What is it still doing here, dad?" Stoick asked. Hiccup the patted the blanket he and Astrid were sitting on. The three kids sat down at stared at their father.

"You know the story of how many years ago there was a war between vikings and dragons?" Hiccup began to say.

"Yes." His children answered.

"Well when I was a boy I came to this cove and found one of the most dangerous dragon that was even know, here injured." Hiccup told his children. The kids looked at their father in awe.

"What did you do, daddy?" Ingrid asked.

"I brought some fish for him, but he wouldn't take it because I had a dagger. This dagger to be exact." Hiccup said as he lifted up the dagger. "So I threw the dagger into the pond."

From that moment on he began to tell the story of how the young weak viking trained the fearsome Night Fury and saved his village from the big bad dragon and changed the viking way of killing dragons. Astrid watched as her children's faces watched with excitement.

"That is so cool, dad!" Stoick yelled. Ingrid jumped to her feet.

"I wanna ride a dragon!" Ingrid yelled as she began ran around with her arms extended outwards. Luna quickly followed.

"Dragon, dragon!" She yelled as she followed her sister. Stoick smiled as she ran over to Luna and quickly picked her up.

"Time for a dragon ride!" He said and he held his sister in the air and ran around making it look like she was flying.

Astrid quickly got up and ran over to her kids. "Watch out, the Deadly Nadder is gonna catch you." Astrid teased as she began to run after her kids. The kids laughed as they began to run in circles with their mother chasing them.

From the side Hiccup watched as he family had fun in the very place he met his best friend. There were some days for sure that he missed his best bud, but other days he knew he was okay. He was out there somewhere maybe doing something similar. He knew though telling this story to his kids made him feel like they get to know a whole different side to him. And that mad him happy.

Slowly Hiccup stood up with the dagger and began to make is way over to his family. As he passed the pond the dropped the dagger right back where it belongs.

233 days


	4. We Did It Together

**"We Did It Together" Inspired by: Guest.**

 **Summary: As the people of Berk begin to rebuild their home Astrid finally meets Hiccup's mother.**

 **XxxxxX**

Despite what has happened in the last few hours, everyone on Berk was pulling together to help rebuild their home. Snotlout was helping Gobber take of the armour of Drago's dragons from his army, Fishlegs was helping any dragon that may have been injured in the attack, the twins were blowing some of the bigger pieces of ice apart which they were loving. Then Hiccup, being the new chief, he gave everyone their orders and was helping rebuild some of the houses.

Astrid took it upon herself to help move the larger pieces of ice into a more safe place for them till it melted. They suggested maybe the ocean but Valka disagreed as it could be a harm to the tidal dragons. No one chose to argue with her choice as she was more of an expert with with ice than everyone else.

Astrid didn't mind doing this job, though occasionally she would stop and look over to Hiccup who was always hard at word. She felt a small smile spread across her face each time she looked at him. She couldn't even imagine what he must be going through right now. He just lost his father and now he has to take over the village on the same day. Must be why he's working so hard, trying to keep his mind occupied so he doesn't really have time to think. At least that's what she think. If she had just lost her father and had to help run and rebuild a village the same day she too would want to keep as busy as possible.

Quickly getting back into the zone Astrid led Stormfly over to another large piece of ice and took hold of it by the rope. As Stormfly took to the air she suddenly felt like she was flying lighter. It then followed by a loud bang. Looking down she saw the ice was back on the floor with the rope ripped. Astrid sighed before leading Stormfly to the ground.

"Can someone fetch the twins. They have another lot of ice to blast." Astrid said to the men in front of her as she climbed down from her dragon

"Right away." One Viking ran of while the others were collected rope from the ice. Astrid let out a sigh before running her hands through her hair.

"Hard work, isn't it?" Astrid turned around to see Hiccup's long lost mother standing behind her with a smile on her face. "The ice is heavier than it looks."

Astrid nodded as she looked back at the ice. "You got that right. But it just gives the twins more things to blow up. It's the only thing their good at if you ask me." Valka laughed.

"They did seem like they were having fun when I was walking past. I guess I'm a little surprised the island is still in one piece." Valka said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You should of seen them when we were in Dragons Edge." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry, Dragons Edge?" Valka repeated.

"Oh it's this island that me, Hiccup and the other riders had as a base for just over a year. Hiccup wanted to find more dragons and adventure. We all thought we'd tage along. Never realised what kind of adventure we would end up having." Astrid explained as she looks back over to Hiccup.

"And you built a base on the island?" Valka asked. Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup came up with the plans. We all had our own section of the island and huts. We built the place well." Astrid said. Valka smiled.

"I'm happy to know he had a good adventure. He seems to get that from me." Valka said. Astrid gave her a small smile and turned back to Hiccup.

"He has always been so keen on keeping the dragons safe no matter what. And I'm not just talking about freeing them from hunter traps. He has almost given me a heart attack the amount of times he's scared me." Astrid told her. Valka looked at her with curiosity.

"That's right, I saw you to kiss earlier." Valka pointed out. Astrid quickly turned away a little as she began to turn red. "So how long have you been together?"

"Close to 2 years but betrothed just around a year ago." Astrid explained. Valka smiles.

"So here I am talking to my future daughter in law." Valka said as he placed a hand on Astrida shoulder. "What betrothal give did he give you?"

"The pendant Stoick gave you for your betrothal, but he turned it into a necklace." Astrid told her. Valka gave her a surprised look and looked back over to Hiccup.

"I didn't think Stoick would remember." Valka said quietly. Astrid gave Valka a confused look. Valka looked back at the young viking and smiled. "After Hiccup was born I told Stoick that when Hiccup gets betrothed I wanted him to give to have my pendant to give to her. Guess you could say I wanted it to stay in the family."

"It will. Don't worry." Astrid told her future mother in law. Valka gave her a smile. The two then looked back over to Hiccup, who was still hard at work with moving wood with Toothless and giving orders to the other vikings.

"He's so much like his father." Valka whispered, though Astrid heard it a smiled.

"He so much like both of you." Astrid told her. "He's a leader like his father and a dragon lover like you. In the end he will fight for both man and dragon. Its who he is." Valka smiled and placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"I have a feeling your part of the reason he is the man he is today." Valka said. Astrid gave Valka a look of confusion. "Call it a mother's intuition. I always worried after I left what Hiccup could grow up like, because of how early he was born. I worried if he would be strong enough to survive here, or if he would become a outsider. But seeing the man he is today, and the way he looks at you, I'd say you've helped him become who he is." Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"We've helped each other. Believe it or not I wasn't always the nice's person to be around. I'm pretty sure I've broken a few bones on people, mainly Snotlout if I'm being honest. But he's helped me calm down in moments I've gotten pretty angry, he's held me back from killing a few people. He's made me into the best person I can be." Astrid said. "And it's not just me. He's change so many people. The Outcasts, the Berserkers, he even changed a dragon hunter. That man gave his life to save Hiccup in the end." Valka looked over to Hiccup with a proud look on her face.

"He's a true peace maker." Valka said. Astrid nodded.

"In the end, Hiccup, me, the other riders, we did it together."

 _232 days_


	5. What is Pregnant?

**"What Is Pregnant?" Inspired by: DaisytheDoodleDog**

 **Summary: As Astrid gets through her 9 months of pregnancy Toothless keeps on wondering what everyone is talking about. What is pregnant?**

 **XxxxxX**

The sound of heaving and the smell of sick made its way round the house very quickly. Hiccup sighed as he held his wife's hair back as she puked into the bucket for the third time this morning. Toothless stood in the corner looking at the couple with confusion. Astrid has been sick every morning for 5 days now. What was wrong with her exactly?

Hiccup gave Astrid a cloth to whip her mouth with as she sat back up. Astrid let out a loud groan as she laid back down. "How you doing?"

"You try being sick for 5 days straight and for next 9 months. Then ask me that question again." Astrid snapped. Hiccup chose not to talk back, knowing it would just upset her more. As Astrid pulled her sheet back over herself Hiccup knelt down and picked up the bucket.

"I'm just gonna empty this out." Hiccup told her.

"Yeah you do that." Astrid said without looking at her husband. Hiccup nodded before making his way down stairs, Toothless right behind him. As soon as he stepped outdoors he began to empty out the bucket. Toothless walked next to him and watched his rider. Why was Astrid being so mean to Hiccup these past couple of day? And what does pregnant mean?

"Son." Hiccup looked over to the village to see his mother walking over to him. "Astrid still sick?"

"Yeah. Gothi said the morning sickness should start to go down soon but its still no fun for her." Hiccup explained to Valka as he rinsed the bucket a bit more. Valka nodded as she stroked Toothless' head.

"Aye, morning sickness can be hard on us woman. My morning sickness was quite bad, so bad I almost killed your father for getting me pregnant." Valka said with a small laugh. Hiccup gave his mother a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it seems that's what Astrid wants to do right now." Hiccup pointed out as he looked back at his house, to where his scary pregnant wife. Valka walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son. It will pass. If anything she'll start to get annoyed at you for being so overprotective." Valka told him.

"I'm not going to be too overprotective." Hiccup said. Valka smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh son, your father said the same thing when I got pregnant." Valka said. Toothless looked at the pair again with confusion.

What is pregnant?

 **XXX**

"Hiccup, seriously, its just one small flight." Astrid said as she sat outside on the grass with Stormfly next to her. Hiccup, who was on Toothless, gave his wife a serious face.

"No, Astrid. You are not flying while your pregnant. It's to dangerous." Hiccup told her as he climbed of Toothless.

"What is so dangerous about it? It's Stormfly, I've never fallen of her." Astrid pointed out.

"And what is to stop you if you do end up falling off? What then?" Hiccup asked.

"Then Stormfly will catch me, or we can just fly lower to the ground. Its not like we're going to fight dragon hunters, Hiccup." Astrid told him.

"No, but you are flying while you are 4 months pregnant and hormonal. What's to stop you from doing tricks while in the air because you miss it so much?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his arms.

"Okay Hiccup, I'm not that hormonal." Astrid said.

"Yesterday you missed your axe so much you went into the forest and started to run around throwing it at the trees crying." Hiccup reminded her, causing her to go red in the face.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of that, are you?" Astrid said.

"Your not going of a flight. End of discussion." Hiccup said firmly before walking of to carry on his Chief duties, Toothless behind him. Astrid rolled her eyes before turning to Stormfly and walking her towards the stables.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't like ordering her about but he just wanted to keep her safe, and the baby. His mother was right, he was becoming protective. As they carried on walking Toothless looked at Hiccup and then back over to Astrid and Stormfly, wondering why Astrid wasn't aloud to fly anymore. And also why her stomach getting bigger?

What is pregnant?

 **XXX**

"Whoa, whoa, easy bud." Hiccup said as Toothless began to lick Astrid after she threw a fish over to the dragon. Toothless backed away as Hiccup gave his dragon a soft push away from his wife. Astrid laughed.

"Hiccup, seriously, its not like he's gonna hurt me." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I just want him to be careful around you." Hiccup admitted as he rubbed his wife's very pregnant stomach. Astrid smiled as she rubbed her stomach as well.

"Any day now." Astrid sighed.

"Yep, you nervous?" Hiccup asked. Astrid let out a 'pft' sound.

"No, what's to be nervous about?" Astrid asked.

"Well I talked to my mother and she said that birth can be quite painful." Hiccup told her.

"Please, I'm sure most woman just exaggerate. I doubt its that painful. Besides shouldn't I be asking if your nervous?" Astrid pointed out. Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you saw how Fishlegs and Snotlout were when Heather and Minden when into labour. Fishlegs couldn't stop hyperventilating and Snotlout kept on fainting." Astrid reminded him. Hiccup shrugged.

"Fishlegs can panic quite easily and Snotlout getting knocked out doesn't exactly count as fainting." Hiccup told her.

"He fainted when she went into labour, while she was in labour and after the labour. Minden punched him every time she had a contraction." Astrid explained.

"Yeah, speaking of which, are you going to try and kill me like the other's have with their husbands?" Hiccup asked, sounding a little nervous. Astrid smiled.

"I've only tried that once while being pregnant, I think your in the clear." Astrid told him. Toothless, who was laying in the corner watching them rolled his eyes and laid back down.

What is pregnant?! This is annoying him now.

 **XXX**

"Hiccup Haddock! Get over here so I can use my axe to cut of you-" Hiccup quickly cut her off but closing the door to his house. Hiccup let out a sigh as he stepped outside. Astrid has been in labour for nearly 13 hours and it was moving along way to slowly. He looked over to the two dragons who were patiently sitting outside.

"Hey guys, it still could be a while." Hiccup told the dragons as he sat on the steps. Toothless walked over to him and gave his rider a lick on the face. Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless' head. "Thanks bud."

Time seemed to be ticking so slow for the young chief that he felt like he was going mad. He's leg wouldn't stop jigging, he kept on running his hand's nervously through his hair. Every time he heard Astrid scream it would break his heat, knowing he couldn't do anything to help or take the pain away. When he kept on say 'it's okay, your okay' she would reply 'try pushing another human out of your vagina then tell me its okay'.

"Yeah, maybe us moving all the sharp objects away was a good idea." Hiccup muttered. Toothless gave his rider a little laugh which Hiccup rolled his eyes at.

"Okay, you useless reptile, you're not getting threatened by your own wife." Hiccup pointed out. "Mum said that labour is different for all women but 13 hours? I don't know how much more I can take."

Another loud yell came from inside the house. Hiccup let out a sigh, knowing its his wife most likely having another contraction. Stormfly seemed to panic and rushed over to the door. Hiccup quickly stood up and comforted the dragon. "It's okay, girl. She's okay. She'll be better soon."

"Ahhh, I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" He heard Astrid yell. As he sat back down he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I love you too, milady." Hiccup muttered.

A couple more hours ticked by and Hiccup was soon called back into the house by his mother, Toothless hearing her say something like 'it's time.' His rider's face drained from colours as he entered the house. Toothless layed outside the front door as he heard Astrid scream louder than she has all day. Every now and again he would hear Hiccup scream as well, wondering what that was all about.

Then after about an hours the screams suddenly stopped. This caused Toothless to peak his head up and walk towards the door. He tried to get a sent of what was going on but all he could smell was blood and the familiar sent of his rider and the others. Toothless let out a roar, hoping Hiccup would come and get him but there was no answer. He then tried scratching on the door but there was still no answer. He then used his head to bang on the door a couple of times.

That seemed to do the trick because Hiccup finally opened the door. "Okay, Toothless, jeez what's up with you?" Hiccup asked in a sigh. Toothless answered by giving his rider a lick on the face. Hiccup laughed before walking away slightly. "Come on, bud, someone wants to meet you."

With a lot of curiosity Toothless followed Hiccup to the other end of the house were Astrid was sitting up in bed, holding something in her arms. Hiccup sat on the side of the bed with her, his arm round her shoulder. Astrid looked over to Toothless and smiled. "Its okay, Toothless, you can come over. He won't bite." Astrid said with a laugh. Who won't bite?

Toothless slowly walked closer to the bed and suddenly began to pick up a new sent. Hiccup then took whatever Astrid was holding in her arms and held it in his own. Then kneeling down from the bed Toothless could see a very tiny human sleeping in his riders arms. "Toothless, we would like you to meet Stoick II." Hiccup introduced. Toothless sniffed the new born and looked at the baby with a gummy smile.

So that's what pregnant is!

 _231 days_


	6. You're Still-

**"You're still-" Inspired by a short YouTube film.**

 **Summary: Modern AU. As Hiccup spends the afternoon sitting on a park bench he meets a woman who doesn't like to talk much. But she does write.**

It was to of a nice day to pass up. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Seemed like a good day to go out and study instead of staying indoors. Well that and his mum kind of kicked him out because he wasn't leaving the house that much except for collage. Hiccup didn't really have any friends except for his black three legged husky, Toothless. He thought about bringing Toothless along with him but realised he properly wouldn't get any work done so decided not to.

As he walked down the street next to the park he noticed a single bench that sat under a tree. Shrugging Hiccup walked over to the bench and sat down. Taking out his papers he began to study. What he failed to notice was a bag that was sitting down next to the bench on the other side. After a few moments of sitting there a woman around his age came jogging over, in sportswear, to the bench and picked up the bag. Hiccup looked up to the see the woman taking a bottle out of her bag and her phone.

He quickly looked back down at his paper but suddenly felt like he couldn't considerate as the woman sat down next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring at her phone like she was reading something, he earbuds stuck in her ears. She was properly listening to music. His leg began to jig as he tried to carry one studying but all he could now think about was this beautiful woman sitting next to him. Gathering up the courage Hiccup turned to the woman with a small friendly smile on his face.

"Beautiful day today, huh?" Hiccup said but got no reaction. He then mentally slapped himself, she has her music on. Maybe there was something else he could do to get her attention. Looking down he noticed he had his folder next to him. Trying to make it a normal as possible he casually moved his left foot of his leg, accidentally knocking his folder to the floor. The woman saw this and picked it up for him. She handed it back with a small smile. Hiccup nodded as he took the folder back.

"Thank you." He said. The woman nodded before going back to her phone. So much for that idea.

After a few moments the woman stood up with her bag and began to walk off. Hiccup sighed. 'Maybe she'll be here tomorrow?'

 **XXX**

It was the next day and Hiccup was back at the bench with his papers. He surprised his parents, them wondering why he was so eager to go out again, but he just said that he liked going out yesterday and wanted to do it again. Not that they believed him. He wanted to try and get there for the same time as he did yesterday, hoping he would see the bag again.

And he did. Now all he needed to do was wait to see when the woman would turn up. He could barley concentrate like yesterday. All that was going through his mind was where is this woman? Is she even coming? Will she think its creepy that I'm here again? Oh please don't let her think I'm a creep.

Then as luck would have it she came jogging over again like she did yesterday in her sport wear. Taking out her bottle and phone she sat back down on the bench again. She gave Hiccup a friendly smile when she crossed eyes with him. Hiccup smiled back, seeing that she was most likely happy to see him again. As she carried on looking at her phone Hiccup casually slid a little bit closer to her. He then leaned forward to her.

"What you listening to?" Hiccup asked. The woman saw him trying to talk to her and pointed to her hear buds with a shrug before turning back to her phone. 'Okay, not much of a talker I take it.'

As Hiccup looked back at his papers he remembered he had some post-it notes. Coming up with an idea he wrote on the post-it note and placed it on the bench between them. He left the packet next to it and a spare pen.

 **"What are you listening to?"**

The woman looked down and smiled. Picking up the pack and pen she began to write down on the paper. She then placed it down next to him, along with the post-it notes and pen.

 _"A special song."_

Hiccup smiled before writing his response.

 **"May I listen?"**

 _"No I'm shy."_

 **"What's your name?"**

 _"Astrid. What's yours?"_

 **"Henry but everyone calls me Hiccup."**

 _"Hiccup? How did that stick?"_

 **"Hiccuped a lot as a kid."**

The pair carried on writing to each other for the next hours, not speaking a word to each other. As Hiccup looked at the time he realised he needed to head home. Taking another post-it note he wrote to Astrid.

 **"I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?"**

 _"No, I don't have one."_ Hiccup let out a small laugh as he looked at her on her phone.

 **"Really? That's a terrible lie. :)"**

 _"Haha. Same time tomorrow?"_

 **"Sounds good. I'll see you then."** Astrid smiled at him before picking up her bag and walking down the path. Hiccup smiled as she walked away, really looking forward to tomorrow.

 **XXX**

When he arrived the first thing he noticed was that Astrid's bag wasn't there. Immediately he thought that maybe she wasn't coming and she bailed on him. Though in the back of his head he still had hope she was coming. As he sat on the bench he thought he might as well do a bit of studying to pass the time. As he carried on reading a hand suddenly came into his view along with a light blue post-it note.

 _"It's good to see you again Hiccup :p!"_

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid standing in front of him, her sports wear exchanged for nice casual wear. The only thing still the same was her earphones in her ears. She must really love her music.

Hiccup smiled as she sat down next to him, fairly close.

 **"You're late. Nice casual wear. :)"**

He placed the note on her paper. Astrid laughed and gave him a small punch in the shoulder.

 _"Haha funny :p."_

She replied placing the note on his paper.

 **"How's Stormfly?"**

 _"She's good. At home with my parents. How's Toothless?"_

 **"The same. Mad crazy dog as usual."**

 _"Sounds like he and Stormfly would make good friends."_

The pair carried on the silent conversation, placing the notes on each other's papers. Hiccup decided to place one on Astrid's arm, which she returned by placing it on his face.

Soon Astrid wrote down something on her note and placed it on Hiccup's paper. He was surprised by what she wrote.

 _"Would you like to hear my special song?"_ As he read it a small smile formed on his face.

 **"I'd like that."**

Astrid pulled the ear buds out of her ears and passed them to Hiccup. As Hiccup placed the ear buds in his hears he waited for the music to start playing but there was just silence. He took them out with confusion. "That's weird, I don't hear anything."

As he looked back at her he saw her right hand move. She signed. Hiccup looked down at his post-it notes and wrote down. He then passed it to her.

 **"You're still beautiful."**

Astrid smiled at him and leaned in, wrapping her arms round him. Hiccup returned the hug. An idea then popped into his head. As he pulled away he quickly wrote something down.

 **"I want to show you something."**

Astrid looked at him with confusion. Taking a deep breath Hiccup leaned down and pulled up his left trouser leg, revealing no skin but a metal pole. Astrid looked at it with slight shock. She placed a hand on his shoulder before quickly writing something down.

 _"You're still handsome."_

Hiccup laughed a little and smiled at Astrid, who returned it.

 _230 days_


	7. Marry Me

**SPOILER ALERT!**

 **So this idea came to me after I read a line that is apparently said in HTTYD3 by Astrid. She says to Hiccup: "This all marriage thing, what do you think? Not that I'm into it, but yeah, what do you think?" This line got me thinking that maybe Astrid doesn't feel ready to get married yet in the movie. But what if they were losing the war, would Astrid want to get married there and then to Hiccup? This is just my idea of something that could maybe, but properly not, happen in the movie.**

 **"Marry me." Inspired by HTTYD3 Spoiler**

 **Summary: The Dragon Riders are in the Hidden World trying to come up with a plan as they are losing the war. Astrid then says something shocking to Hiccup.**

 **XxxxX**

Hiccup sighed as he stepped to the edge of the cliff he and the other riders and their dragons were standing on. Things were not looking well for them. After evacuating the village to this place Grimmel had attacked them on the way. He threatened to invade the Hidden World if Hiccup didn't hand Toothless and the Light Fury over. Truth be told he had no idea where the Light Fury was. She wouldn't let anyone except for other dragons, mainly Toothless, near her.

"You okay?" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid stepping towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked down and took a few moments to answer

"I don't know what to do." He said as he looked up again, straight in front of him. Astrid slowly began to rub her hand on his back.

"You'll figure it out. You always have." Astrid pointed out to him. Hiccup shook his head.

"This is different. I have to chose between my village or my best friend. I-I don't think I can make that decision." He told her. Astrid nodded slowly.

"You won't need to chose. We'll get through it." Astrid encourage him.

"I don't think we will. I don't know what to do anymore." He said quitely before walking way slowly.

"Marry me." Hiccup snapped his head round to face Astrid, who was standing a few feet behind him. Everyone, including Hiccup, was staring at Astrid with wide eyes.

"What?" Hiccup said with confusion.

"Marry me. Right now." Astrid said, sounding pretty serious.

"She said the 'M' word." Tuffnut whispered to his sister.

"I thought she was scared of that word." Ruffnut whispered back. Hiccup shook his head a little turned his body so he was looking at her full on.

"Astrid we-" Hiccup began to say but Astrid just cut him of.

"We at war. We're losing. We could lose, and we could die." Astrid listed as she walked over to her chief.

"Astrid, we're not going to die." Hiccup told her as he placed his hands on the tops of her arms.

"But if we do, I don't want to go knowing I never married you." Astrid explained. Hiccup face softened as he heard her words.

"Why now?" He whispered.

"Because I'm scared of losing you." Astrid admitted. "I've been so nervous about getting married because of how big it is, and I don't want it to be. It doesn't have to be a big deal. We don't need a big ceremony, or a big celebration, or fancy clothes to get dressed in. I just need you and our friends."

Hiccup looked at her like she was crazy as a big grin spread across his face. He leaned in a crashed his lips onto hers. Astrid kissed him back as she placed her hand on the back of his head. The couple kissed for a few seconds before pulling back for a breath. Astrid laughed a little while Hiccup smiled and looked at Gobber.

"What do you think? Can we do it?" Hiccup asked. Gobber shrugged.

"Well we have plenty of witnesses." Gobber pointed out as he gestured the rest of the group. "Do we have officiator?"

"Right here!" Tuffnut yelled as he pointed to himself. Hiccup looked at him with confusion.

"You're an officiator, Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right. Did my training after we got back to Berk." Tuffnut explained.

"But I thought the officiator jumped of a cliff during the first lesson?" Astrid reminded him.

"Oh this was another officiator. You know Barock the Bold? I trained with him, said that I passed with flying colours. Which is weird cause I don't remember there being any flying colours." Tuffnut said as he rubbed his chin. Astrid looked over to Hiccup with a begging face.

"Please tell me there's someone else that's officiated?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup shook his head.

"I don't think so." Hiccup answered. Astrid sighed.

"Never thought Tuffnut would marry anyone together." Astrid muttered. Hiccup let out a little laugh.

"You need a best man and maid of honour." Gobber told the couple.

"Can Toothless be my best man?" Hiccup asked Gobber as he scratched the top of Toothless' head.

"I said best man, not best dragon." Gobber pointed out. Hiccup sighed while Toothless growled at Gobber. He then looked over to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, wanna be my best man?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs then pointed to himself.

"Me? Really?" Fishlegs said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you have helped me a lot in the past with the other dragons and Berk. And I know I can count on you not to give an embarrassing speech about me." Hiccup joked. Fishlegs laughed before nodded.

"Yes, Hiccup, I'd be honoured." Fishlegs answered. Hiccup smiled before shaking his friends hands.

"Hey Ruff," Astrid said. Ruffnut looked over to her, "wanna be a maid of honour?"

"Me? A maid of honour? Oh yeah!" She yelled before head butting her bother. Astrid rolled her eyes before muttering under her breath, 'forgive me Heather'.

"Right, then all that's left is the witness and the give away." Gobber listed. Hiccup turned to Snotlout.

"Want to be our witness, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout smirked.

"Only if I get to tell how I saw it happen." Snotlout told him. Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing he was most likely going to regret this.

"Yes Snotlout." Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah, Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cheered. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid then turned to Gobber.

"Can you give me away, Gobber?" Astrid asked. Gobber's eyes widened.

"Wha- me? Are you sure?" Gobber asked. Astrid nodded.

"Of course. You helped teach me how to fight. You made my first axe. Why wouldn't I?" Astrid said. Gobber nodded, feeling himself choke up a little.

"You got it, lass." Gobber said as he placed a arm round her shoulder. Hiccup then turned to him mum.

"Do I even need to ask, mum?" Hiccup said with a smile. Valka laughed a little.

"I'm just so grateful I cam back in time to see this. I know I wasn't there for you Hiccup for the first 20 years. But I promise to be there for the rest of my life." Valka promised as she placed a hand on her son's cheek. Hiccup smiled as he leaned into her touch. "If your father could see you now, he would be so proud."

"And a bit mad for breaking tradition." Hiccup pointed out with a small laugh. Valka laughed as well.

"You're the viking who breaks tradition, Hiccup." Gobber said to his old apprentice. "Who do you think brought all the dragons here in the first place?" Hiccup laughed as he looked around at his friends. He then looked back at Astrid.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded with a smile, before suddenly look like she was about to panic.

"Wait, we don't have rings." She said. Hiccup realised she was right. They can't get married without rings.

"Actually," Valka began to say as she stepped towards the pair. She placed her hands round her neck and pulled out a necklace. As she took it off round her neck the couple could see two gold rings. One with a small red diamond and one with a light blue, "I think you can use these."

"Mum, where did you get these?" Hiccup asked.

"These were your father's and mine wedding rings. I think its only right you have them for your wedding day." Valka said as she passed the rings over to Hiccup. Hiccup examined the rings in his hands. They were in perfect condition, nothing wrong with them. Not a dent or scratch. His dad kept them well condition. Hiccup smiled before hugging his mother.

A few moments later everyone was in position. Hiccup and Astrid stood facing each other while Tuffnut stood next to them facing the front. Gobber and Ruffnut stood behind Astrid while Valka and Fishlegs stood behind Hiccup. Snotlout stood to behind Hiccup as well but with the dragons, who were all sat in front. Toothless and Stormfly sat closer to their riders.

"Friends! Family! Dragons!" Tuffnut yelled in greeting. "We are gathered here for the betrothal of Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Now time for the vows!"

"Urr, Tuff? Maybe bring the excitement down a little." Hiccup whispered.

"Gotcha." Tuffnut whispered as he gave the groom a thumbs up. Hiccup shook his head before turning to Astrid.

"Should I go or-" Hiccup began to ask but Astrid spoke.

"Can I go first?" Astrid quickly said. Hiccup nodded. "Hiccup, growing up I never thought about getting married. Never thought about having kids. All I wanted was to be the best viking this generation had. I wanted to prove myself to everyone. But what I didn't realise was that through those times I had something missing in my life. Love. I had love from my family but never for anyone else. And then you kidnapped me." Hiccup and everyone else laughed at that sentence. "You literally took me to the stars. You made me realise there was more to this world than being the best, because you can't be the best without any behind you and supporting you. Every time I've ended up hurt or captured you've always come to my recuse and kept your promises. Well I make this promise to you know that I will love and be honest and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives."

Hiccup took a deep breath as he tried to keep the tears behind his eyes for his part. Though he couldn't say the same for everyone else. Ruffnut even used her brother's hair to blow her nose on.

"Astrid, since I could remember I have always been the outside. I've never fitted in, never been the viking everyone wanted me to be. But then when I took you - sorry kidnapped you - you slowly began to give me the confidence to be a better viking. You helped me in that fighting arena, you saved me so many times, took one a island full of dragon hunters to rescue me. And I meant what I said that day when you got hurt. You will have me, no matter what. What ever you want it to mean I will always be with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always. I will love you with everything I am and everything I have, and cherish you each and every day."

Tuffnut let out a couple of sniffles before looking between Fishlegs and Ruffnut. "You have the rings." He whimpered like he was going to cry. Ruffnut passed Hiccup's ring to Astrid while Fishlegs passed Astrid's ring to Hiccup. Astrid placed the ring on Hiccup's finger first. Hiccup then genitally took Astrid's hand and slipped the ring onto her own. Tuffnut then jumped up and down on the spot a little and shook his hands. "Ah okay, okay." He then cleared his throat.

"Ye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, child of Odin, does take the Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Freyja, to be his betrothed?" Tuffnut said in his loud voice.

"I do." Hiccup said with a smile.

"And ye, Astrid Hofferson, child of Freyja, does take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Odin, to be her betrothed?" Tuffnut asked.

"I do." Astrid answered with a smile.

"And, by utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the Halls of Valhalla! You may now headbutt-"

"Tuffnut!" Everyone yelled.

"Ugh fine, you guys are no fun. You may now kiss the bride." Hiccup and Astrid smiled hard to each other before Hiccup pulled his new bride in for a kiss. Astrid placed her hands on the back of Hiccup's head while Hiccup's hand rested on her cheek.

Everyone began to cheer and clap while the dragons roared. Toothless shot a Plasma Blast in the air along with the other dragons. The wedded couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

 _229 days_


	8. DrunkAstrid?

**"Drunk...Astrid?"**

 **Summary: After mistaking wine for water Astrid gets a little bit more than tipsy around Hiccup.**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hiccup's head shot up from the table in his hut at the screams. Toothless did the same from his position on the floor. Hiccup quickly stood up and ran out of his hut to see what all the commotion was all about. As he looked outside he saw Ruff and Tuff running towards his hut, both looking a bit scared.

"Ur, guys, what's happened?" Hiccup asked. The twins then got onto their knees in front of their leader.

"We didn't know! We swear we didn't know!" Tuffnut yelled in fright up to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him with confusion.

"Um, what are you-" Hiccup began to ask but Ruffnut cut him of by placing her hands on Hiccup's arms.

"Please, Hiccup, please don't kill us!" Ruffnut beg.

"Wha-what are you guys talking about?!" Hiccup yelled in confusion, now getting a bit nervous.

"Hiccup!" The twins suddenly stiffened and slowly turned around. Hiccup looked in front of him to see Astrid walking, well more stumbling, towards him. "There's you are, have you see the twins?"

The twins suddenly ran behind Toothless, both looking a bit worried. Hiccup slowly walked towards Astrid, looking at her with a unsure face. "Um, Astrid, you okay?"

"I'm great! I feel soooo good, I feel great actually." Astrid said surprisingly happy as she threw her arms over her betrothed. "Although my water did taste different than usual, but its so sweet so nice, so... handsome." She listed as she slowly moved her hands towards Hiccup's face. Hiccup immediately moved her hand away from his face. He then noticed the flask in her hand. Taking it from her she smelt the liquid inside and found his answer.

"You gave her Red Rose Wine?" Hiccup said as he looked over to the twins, who were both still hiding behind Toothless.

"To be fair we only picked up only one flask so there's still 2 left." Tuffnut said as he raised his hand. Hiccup sighed.

"Guy, you know how valuable that stuff is. We were saving it for a special occasion." Hiccup reminded them.

"And we had one. Its Thorston Thirstday." Ruffnut told him.

"Thorston what-day?" Hiccup asked as he carried on trying to stop Astrid from taking the wine from him.

"Thorston Thirstday happened every 3 years as a reminder of when our ancestors would travel across the word to find the perfect ingredients to make the perfect wine. True story." Tuffnut explained.

"And how did Astrid end up with the wine instead of you guys?" Hiccup pointed out. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other before looking down.

"We may have went into her hut to borrow an axe." Ruffnut confessed. Hiccup sighed before placing a hand on his face.

"And you left the wine in her hut making her think it was water?" Hiccup said to make sure.

"Technically we remembered to pick it up, only it was her water and not the wine." Tuffnut corrected.

"Ah gods. And she most likely ended up drinking it while training meaning why she's so drunk so quickly." Hiccup said as he carried on moving Astrid's hands away from his face. Astrid didn't care though and carried on smiling and laughing. "Okay. You 2 are on patrol for the rest of the week. Head up and get going. I'm going to get Astrid to her hut." Hiccup then picked Astrid up over his shoulder and began to carry her.

"Ah-haha! You have a cute butt." Astrid said fairly loud causing Hiccup to go red in the face. He only hoped the twins didn't hear.

The walk to her hut was quite quick thankfully. Once they were inside he set Astrid back down onto her feet. Astrid stumbled for a second but quickly gained her balance again. As she looked around Hiccup began to clear the room of all her weapons. "Okay, just to stay safe we're gonna remove all the weapons." As he turned around he caught Astrid taking the flask of wine of the table where he sat it down. "Wow, wow, hey." He quickly took the flask away from her. "No more wine for you." He said as he put the flask back down. Astrid pouted before placing her head on his shoulder.

"Why is the room spinning?" Astrid yelled. Hiccup sighed.

"It's not spinning, your just a little drunk." Hiccup told her. Astrid then snapped her head up.

"I'm not drunk, your drunk!" She yelled again.

"Okay, if you say so. Now let's get you to bed." He said as he began to lead her to her bed. Astrid laughed.

"Bed, care to join me?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. Hiccup quickly turned red.

"Urr, no. Just you." He said as he tried to get her to sit down. Even though she was drunk she was still fairly strong. She quickly leaned in a kiss his cheek.

"Mm, you're cute." She said. Hiccup gave her a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, now lie down." He told her. Astrid sighed before laying on the bed. As Hiccup placed the sheet over her Astrid took his hand.

"Are you staying?" Astrid asked, actually sounding normal this time. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course." He said before taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep."

"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes. Then a seconds late she spoke. "I got drunk!" She whispered loudly. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"You sure did." He said.

 **XXX**

The first thing Astrid felt when she woke up was the like she had been run over by a Gronckle. The pounding in her head didn't help, and neither did the light of the sun when she tried to open her eyes. With a loud groan she slowly sat up and looked round the room. All her weapons seemed to be missing and there was a cup of water next to her, along with a bucket. Water defiantly seems like a good idea right now.

Slowly she took the cup and sipped small amounts of water. As she tried to think back to yesterday everything seemed like a blur. As she set the cup back down she noticed something else. She wasn't wearing her clothes but instead a familiar red shirt. Panic immediately set in. Before she could go into full panic mode footsteps made their way into her hut. Looking over to the door she saw Hiccup walking in, his armour missing and green shirt replacing his red one which she seemed to be wearing.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up yet." He said as he took a seat on a stool next to her bed.

"Urr, what happened?" She asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, its no surprise you don't remember much of yesterday." Hiccup said as he scratched the back of his head. "The twins accidentally swapped you water flask for the Red Rose Wine they stole. You ended up drinking quite a bit yesterday." Astrid groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh Thor, how bad was I?" Astrid asked.

"Well I got you back here safely, managed to get you into bed. But you did keep on asking me to join you." Hiccup explained, letting out a small laugh at the end. Astrid's eyes widened as she looked at Hiccup's shirt on her and his knew shirt.

"W-wait, we didn't-" She quickly began to say.

"Oh Thor no. You threw up on your clothes last night and I didn't want to leave you so I gave you my shirt. I didn't think you would be happy about me going through you draws." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed in relief. "I went back to my hut a few moments ago to get changed and ran into Fishlegs and Snotlout. Apparently you ran into them yesterday before you ran into me."

"Oh gods." Astrid groaned. Hiccup smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you weren't that bad." He told her. Astrid laughed. She only prayed to Thor she didn't do anything to stupid.

 **I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been following the story this week. I didn't expect this to take of like it did. Just a quick message to those who are messaging about idea's, I am writing them but its a bit harder than I imagined. But I promise your ideas will not be left out.**

 _228 days_


	9. You Have Me No Matter What

**"You have me, no matter what." Inspired by Stephy010**

 **Summary: Astrid waited everyday for 3 months for him to come home. But was he even alive?**

3 months. That's how long she waited for him. 3 months since he left the edge. She remembers that morning every day. Him walking into the clubhouse, herself eating breakfast. Kissing her on the head before telling her he would be heading on patrol for the morning. She insisted on coming with him but he declined, say it would only be a few hours and then they could spend the rest of the day together.

Then it came to the next day and he hadn't returned. Then 2 days and he still hasn't returned. Then a week. After 7 days of searching they found Toothless on a small island with a broken wing and a couple of cuts. He was so frantic and panicky that it took more than a handful of Dragon Nip before he was knock out cold.

Astrid was terrified at that point. Toothless all beaten and banged up, Hiccup nowhere to be found. Was Hiccup even alive?

3 months later and the answer was still not answered. Every night she would sleep in Hiccups hut, feeling like it was the only way she wouldn't forget him. She would bring fish to Toothless everyday and stay with him for a few hours. He refused to let anyone fly him, which was understandable. At first he refused to eat as well but Astrid was finally able to convince him to. Stoick would send The A-Team out every few days to see if they could find any clues as to where is lost son was. The riders went out nearly everyday, each of them taking turns. But they would always come back empty handed.

When ever Astrid went out she would be out an till the sun went day. She didn't want to waste a second of daylight. And she wasn't giving up on him. He was to stubborn to die. Besides she made a promise to herself that when, not if when, she finds him she will personally kill him herself for scaring her like he has.

Then that morning it was Fishlegs' turn to go out looking. Astrid was sat in the stables with Toothless slowly rubbing his head. She would lean on his scales just thinking, daydreaming, about anything that could keep her hope going that Hiccup would return to her. She must of hoped just enough that day, because her dream finally became a reality.

She still remembers Snotlout running into the stables with a note in his hand. She remembers him yelling say, "Fishlegs found him! He's alive!"

It took everything in her not to scream at Snotlout, praying it wasn't just a trick he was playing on her. But deep down she knew even he wasn't that heartless. Both herself and Toothless ran to Hiccup's hut where Fishlegs wrote he would be landing. She got out all the medical supplies that Fishlegs wrote down while Snotlout wrote to Stoick about Hiccup being found. The twins worked on getting a couple of buckets of water, which was also written on the letter, which made Astrid a little bit nervous.

Then finally her heard the flapping of wings. Turning to the door she saw Meatlug flying towards the hut, Fishlegs on her back carrying someone. Once the dragon landed Snotlout rushed over and took Hiccup into his arms so Fishlegs could climb of. The pair then carried the unconscious rider over to his bed while Astrid got a good look of her betrothed.

His brown armour was missing, showing his ripped red shirt. His face looked almost beaten. She could make out a brown bruise on his right cheek while his left eye was purple. He had a small cut on his lip along with some blood under his nose. His pants were also ripped at the bottom and his boot was also missing.

"Easy, easy, he's got a wound on his right side." Fishlegs said as he and Snotlout genitally place Hiccup on his bed. A small groan escaped Hiccup's lips as his body was sat down. Astrid stood in the corner unsure of what she could do. "Snotlout, hold him so I can get his shirt of."

"Okay." Snotlout answered as he held Hiccup in place. Fishlegs then as careful as he could lifted Hiccup's arms up enough for the shirt to some of. Hiccup groaned louder at the movement.

"It's okay, we've got you Hiccup." Fishlegs told his friend. The pair then carefully laid Hiccup down on his bed. "Astrid, can you get a wet rag? He's getting a fever."

Without answering Astrid immediately ran over to the table where the rags were and placed one in the bucket of water. Once it was rinsed out she rushed over to Fishlegs and passed it to him. Fishlegs took the rag and placed it on Hiccup's forehead. She then walked round the bed so she was standing on the left side. Kneeling down she took Hiccup's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Fishlegs then stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed a couple of items. As he quickly came back over Astrid saw what he was holding. Stitching equipment. "How bad is the wound?" Astrid asked.

"He won't need a lot of stitches thankfully, but whatever did it to him got him still deep enough." Fishlegs explained as he got the equipment ready.

"By the way, where are the twins?" Snotlout asked as he looked round the room.

"With Toothless, trying to keep him in the stables." Astrid explained as she took the rag of Hiccup's forehead and placed it in the bucket again. She looked at his face as she gently placed the rag back on his head. She took another one and began to wipe his face clean on the dry blood and dirt.

"How much will he feel when you do the stitches?" Snotlout asked, sounding a little nervous. Fishlegs sighed as he threaded the needle and looked between the pair.

"We don't have time to numb the area before it could become infected. You guys might need to hold him down if he wakes up." Fishlegs told them.

Astrid felt so great full that Hiccup was unconscious when Fishlegs was stitching him up. He only needed 4 stitches so it was over fairly quickly. Once he was bandaged up the other's left to get some sleep, all except her though. Toothless was finally let in to see his rider, and since then the dragon hasn't left Hiccup's side. Astrid was almost fighting over sleep, wanting to try and stay awake as long as she could so she was conscious for when Hiccup woke up.

It had only been 2 hours since they found him so he could be out for the rest of the night, but Astrid didn't care. She needed to be awake for him so he wasn't scared when he woke up. So she could get him a drink for when he woke up. So she could answer any questions he might have. She just needed to keep her eyes open. Just keep them open.

 **XXX**

She hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep an till she felt the pressure on her head. She slowly began to awake from her dreamless sleep to feeling something moving through her hair, almost like fingers. She sighed and leaned into the touch, a small smile forming on her lips.

Then she remembered.

Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up. Hiccup was still lying flat on his back but his eyes were wide open. He looked tired and weak, but he was okay.

"Hi." He said. Astrid stared at him for a few moments, trying to find the words that she should say to him. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she final found what she was going to say.

First things first, her fist met his uninjured left shoulder. Hiccup lout out a small 'ow!' before Astrid spoke to him.

"'Hi'?! That's all you've got to say?! 'Hi'?!" Astrid yelled. "You went missing for 3 months Hiccup! I thought you were dead! And all you have to say is 'hi'?!"

"Okay that's not all I've got to say," Hiccup said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It better now be!" Astrid yelled once again.

"Astrid, calm down!" Hiccup said fairly loud this time. "I'll ex-explain-" he tried to speak but a cough suddenly came out. Astrid immediately stood up and got him a cup of water. Hiccup went to take it from her but she moved it out of his reach.

"Here, I've got you." She said as she placed her hand under his head. Hiccup gladly took the from the cup down his throat. After a couple of sips Astrid slowly pulled the cup back and placed it on the table next to his bed. She then felt his forehead and found his fever had gone down.

"Fishlegs already came in and checked on me. The fever has gone and there's no infection." Hiccup explained. Astrid nodded before taking a seat on the stool next to the bed.

"What happened?" She asked. Hiccup sighed before starting.

"Toothless and I got shot down by some Dragon Hunters on a island pretty far from here. We were there for a few day, before we escaped. Well sort of. They were waiting on Krogan to arrive, apparently the buyer he works for wanted me and Toothless. I was able to get out out of there but they took Toothless' tail fin so there was no flying out. I was able to hide Toothless before they found me and put me on the ship." Hiccup explained.

"But when we found Toothless he had a broken wing and a few cuts." Astrid pointed out.

"They wanted to know who we where allied with, the Edge and Berk. When I refused to tell they would torture Toothless. They weren't aloud to hurt him to much because this buyer wanted him in one piece. So I guess Toothless got lucky in a way." Hiccup muttered as he looked over to his sleeping dragon.

"What happened when you got captured?" Astrid asked.

"I was chained up for days, no food or water. I was able to escape a couple of times. When ever we where close to land I would try and jump of the boat and swim to the island, hoping I could find a dragon to train so I could get back here. I only succeeded twice. First time after a week on the boat, was able to hide on the island for about a day before they found me. Second time I was on the island for nearly a month. I escaped during a storm so it would of been harder for them to find me. They properly thought I was dead before they found me on the island." Hiccup said.

"What happened after they found you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Krogan ordered the men to stay on the island since they believed a storm was coming. He had them chain me on the boat and he beat me. He said I should be lucky since his master wanted me alive. It was like that for a couple of days before we set sail again. They were in the middle of dragging me onto the boat when a wild Deadly Nadder attacked. While they where distracted I jumped onto its back and it immediately flew away with me on it. We flew for a few hours before I began to lose consciousness. Next thing I new I was on the beach of a island. I was on there for just over a month before a couple of Dragon Hunters found me again. I was able to stop them but one got me good." Hiccup said as he looked down at his wound on his side. "I knew without any equipment I wouldn't last long. I guess it was a miracle Fishlegs found me when he did."

"But what if he didn't?" Astrid said quietly. Hiccup looked up at her a let out a small sigh.

"Astrid-"

"You were tortured and hurt for 3 months Hiccup. You still have this bounty on you head. Why does Krogan's buyer even want you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I have no idea. Maybe after hearing who I am he wants me to train dragons for him like Alvin did." Hiccup suggested.

"Why can't you be more careful? Why do people always want to hurt you?" Astrid whispered as a small tear fell from her eye. Hiccup placed his hand on her cheek and whipped the tear away.

"Astrid, look at me." Hiccup said in a almost serious tone. Astrid slowly looked over to him. "I'm not going anywhere. Remember, you have me no matter what."


	10. Jealous Much?

**Don't kill me! Sorry for not posting but surprisingly I've been busy, which isn't often. I have been writing in my spare time but not many are complete and I doubt non of you want a one-shot with like 500 words. Instead of everyday I'm gonna try and make it at least every week but I will carry on trying to post I promise.**

 **I have had a few people message me some ideas so please keep them coming, from you own summary to a prompt, I will take anything and try and write something. And also thank you everyone who has favorited and followed, did not expect this to become as big as it has.**

 **"Jealous Much?" Inspired by Guest.**

 **Summary: The Bog-Burglar's have come the same say Hiccup and Astrid are suppose to meet. What happens when Astrid catches someone with Hiccup?**

"Hiccup, remember no disappearing of today." Stoick said as he ate some more of his food. Hiccup froze in his tracks as he went to walk out the door with Toothless behind him.

"And why is that, dad?" Hiccup asked as he turned around.

"The chief of the Bog-Burglar and his daughter are coming today." Stoick reminded his son. Hiccup's mouth made a 'o' shape as he slapped his hand on his head.

"Oh, right. I promised Astrid I'd meet up with her today." Hiccup told him.

"Well you shouldn't be needed for long. Just be sure to be there for the welcoming and then you can head of. Just be sure to stay on Berk, please." Stoick asked him. Hiccup nodded.

"You got it. I'll see you at the docks." Hiccup said before exiting the house. Hiccup then slid onto Toothless' back before taking to the air.

He remembered his father talking about how the chief of the Bog-Burglar came a few years ago after he was born. Apparently they've decided to come again after hearing about them making peace with the dragons. Though he doesn't remember the chief having a daughter. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention to his dad at that point of the convocation.

Astrid was waiting for him like he expected at the Dragon Academy, the other riders there as well with their dragons. As Toothless landed Astrid began to walk over to her betrothed. "Hey you." Astrid greeted with a smile. Hiccup smiled back as he climbed of his dragon.

"Hey you." He said back as he gave her a peck on the lips. "I've got a bit of bad news."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Astrid asked in a teasing tone. Hiccup laughed.

"Nothing its just that my dad wants me at the greeting of the Bog-Burglar, which is in a few minutes." Hiccup explained.

"But we've meant to be going out today." Astrid reminded him.

"I know, and we will. I promise, it just for a few minutes and then we can fly to any part of the island you want. We just can't leave, that's all." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed.

"I guess this is what I get for being in love with the chief's son." Astrid said. Hiccup laughed a little before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll meet you here in a hour?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded.

"Don't keep me waiting to long." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded.

"I'll be there and back, besides I'm sure you can hang out with the others for a while." Hiccup pointed out as he gestured the rest of the dragon riders. The twins were bunging their heads together while Snotlout was scolding at Hookfang and Fishlegs was rubbing Meatlugs belly.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass for today. Can I just meet you at the Cove?" Astrid asked.

"Where ever you wish, Milady." Hiccup said. Then the sound of a horn was heard. Hiccup sighed. "I've gotta go. I'll see you in a hour."

"Not a minute longer." Astrid said as she pointed to her betrothed. Hiccup smiled and nodded before climbing onto Toothless and flying of towards the docks.

 **XXX**

Hiccup stood next to his father as a man, the same size as his father, stepped of the boat and onto Berk. He had a long brown beard and wore a cape similar to the one his father owned. "Stoick!" He yelled with open arms.

"Harold! Welcome back to Berk!" Stoick said as he shook the Bog-Burglar's chief hand.

"Its good to be back. After hearing you made piece with those dragons I just had to come and see it for myself. Besides I haven't seen you in about 16 years, thought its about time I came for a visit." Harold said as he looked round. "The docks still look the same, I don't see any drago- Thor's hammer!"

Harold then suddenly saw the Night Fury standing next to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Harold with confusion and quickly looked at his dad. "Ur, everything okay, Harold?" Stoick asked.

"When you said you made peace I didn't think there would be a Night Fury on your island." Harold said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Meet Toothless, he is my son's dragon. You remember Hiccup?" Stoick said as he walked over to Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. You were just a small kid when I last saw you. You don't look as little anymore." Harold said before laughing. Hiccup gave him a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you, sir. I'd take that as a compliment." Hiccup said.

"Harold, where is Camicazi? I thought you were bringing her?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, she's still on the boat. Overslept and didn't even start getting dressed an till 10 minutes ago. Cami! Get you butt out here!" Harold yelled as he turned to the boat.

"Coming dad!" A female voice was heard. "Sorry, can't blame a girl for wanting to sleep."

Hiccup then got a better look of the chief's daughter. First thing he noticed was her wild blonde hair. He couldn't exactly tell if it was bed hair of if it was just her normal hair. She also had dark brown eyes and had hoop earrings in her ears. She wore a brown shirt and skirt with green leggings and a green sleeveless open shirt over the top.

As Hiccup looked over to the girl he watched as she stepped of the boat, her eyes looking at him. She stepped next to her father, and in front of Hiccup. "Hiya there. I'm Camicazi, but you can just call me Cami if its easier."

"Ur, hi Cami. Welcome to Berk." Hiccup greeted as he placed his hand out for a handshake. Cami accepted the handshake, not taking her eyes of Hiccup.

"Well Stoick, if you ask me I think I can use a drink. We could catch up." Harold said as he walked over to Stoick a bit more.

"Aye, you got it." Stoick agreed.

"But dad, I thought we were going to tour the island." Cami said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh, right. Stoick, think you son could give my daughter the tour?" Harold asked his old friend.

"Of course, Harold. I'm sure Hiccup would be fine with that." Stoick said. Hiccup quickly put his hand up.

"Ur dad? I'm meant to be meeting up with-" he began to say but Cami quickly put her arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Come on Hiccup, lets leave these guys to catching up." Cami said with a smile before dragging Hiccup of leaving Stoick with slapping his forehead.

"Sorry son, completely forgot."

 **XXX**

At the village Astrid began to make her way down to the Cove to meet up with Hiccup when she suddenly heard voices behind her. Turning around she saw a girl with messy blond hair talking to-

Hiccup?!

Quickly taking cover behind a house, Stormfly right behind her, she watched as Hiccup talked to the girl with his normal hand gestures.

"And there is the Weaponry. We make the weapons at the Forge. Gobber our blacksmith runs it, along with the side job of fixing dragon teeth." Hiccup explained.

"You fix dragon teeth?" Cami said sounding a little surprised.

"We take care of dragons here all the time. From simply fixing their teeth to helping them with other injuries." Hiccup told her.

"And who is in charge of the dragons around here?" Cami asked.

"The Dragon Riders. I'm in charge but its a team effort, I can't do it without them. They're my friends." Hiccup said.

Astrid, who was still behind the house, looked at Hiccup with a bit of confusion. "What about you betrothed, dragon boy?" She whispered.

"And what do you do outside of rescuing dragons?" Cami asked as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked down at the hand, looking a little bit uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

Astrid however looked like she was ready to kill.

"W-well I sometimes help my father round the village, or I go out exploring. I also hangout with my friends and their dragons." Hiccup listed.

"Not a lot of time to find love, ay?" Cami said as she leaned a bit closer to Hiccup. Hiccup immediately took a step back, accidentally bumping into Toothless, who was sniffing the air.

"Well actually I'm-" Hiccup began to say but Cami cut him of.

"You know, the best way for tribes to form great alliances is with marriage." Cami told him. Astrid was barley holding herself back but she did because she trusted Hiccup. But if Cami kisses him she won't be the only one Astrid tries to kill.

"Actually Cami, there's is-" Hiccup tried to say but Cami cut him off again.

"Just think. The Berk and Bog-Burglar tribe as one. It would be unstoppable." Cami said as she got a bit closer. "Think of the enemies that could be defeated. The dragons that could be tamed-"

"I'm betrothed." Hiccup quickly said. Cami immediately took a step back, a surprised look on her face. "I am betrothed and very much in love with this girl. And you should be lucky that she didn't see what just happened because she-"

"Hiccup!" Hiccup immediately tensed as she looked over to see Astrid running over with Stormfly behind her. She hand her axe in her hand. Cami must of saw the axe cause when Hiccup looked at her she looked a little scared. "Been looking for you everywhere, you ready?"

"Astrid we-" Hiccup began to say but Cami quickly spoke.

"Astrid Hofferson? You're Hiccup's-"

"Betrothed, yes I am." Astrid said with a smile, well fake smile. Cami quickly began to walk back a little.

"You know Hiccup I think I'm going to see my father. Don't worry about the tour. Have a nice day." Cami quickly said before running of to find her father.

Astrid turned to Hiccup with her arms crossed and a eyebrow raised. Hiccup sighed and scratched his head. "You saw all that?"

"Including the part where she was trying to kiss you." Astrid said as she placed her hands on her hips. "What happened to it being just a few minutes?"

"Sorry, my dad must of forgotten or something. When I tried to remind him Camicazi began to pull me away for the tour." Hiccup explained. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Huh, well I guess I can forgive you." She said while rolling her eyes. Hiccup laughed.

"Thank Thor, I thought I would be in trouble." Hiccup teased.

"Oh, you were close dragon boy." Astrid told him as she placed a finger on his chest. "But I knew you could handle it."

Hiccup then smirked. "Oh really? Then why did you come rushing over?"

"I didn't come rushing over." Astrid quickly defended as she slowly began to turn red.

"Was someone getting jealous?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't get jealous." Astrid told him. Hiccup laughed.

"I've seen you jealous before, Astrid." He pointed out.

"You have not." Astrid defended again. Hiccup quickly kissed her cheek before taking her hand and walking her to the Cove. Astrid then turned to her dragon. "Stormfly, tell him."

Stormfly however let out a sort of laughing noise, along with Toothless. Astrid looked almost betrayed. Hiccup laughed. "See?"

"Oh shut up."

 _215 days_


	11. One Step At A Time

**One Step At A Time**

 **Summary - Modern AU. Hiccup is about to go to his first rehabilitation appointment. How will he find trying to walk again go?**

"No! I told you a million times I'm not going!" Hiccup yelled as he laid on his side on his bed, facing away from his father.

"And like it or not, Hiccup we are taking you to the session!" Stoick yelled back at his son.

"What's the point?! Its a lost cause, nothing is going to work!" Hiccup yelled in anger.

"Hiccup-" Stoick began to yell but a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. Stoick turned to come face to face with his wife, Valka.

"Stoick, let me talk to him. You get the car ready." Valka told her husband. Stoick let out a sigh before nodding. As Stoick left the room Valka made her way into her sons room, taking a seat on his bed. The pair stayed quiet for a few moments before Hiccup broke it.

"I'm not going." Hiccup simply said. Valka shrugged.

"That's you choice. I ain't gonna force you, I'll make sure your father doesn't force you. You just do what you know is the right thing to do." Valka said.

"The right thing would of been for the idiot to not of been drink-driving in the first place." Hiccup muttered. Valka sighed softly before placing a hand on her son's right leg, giving it a squeeze.

"Is that why you don't want to go? Is it getting in the car?" Valka asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"It's not just that." Hiccup said before turning onto his back. "I haven't been able to walk in over a month. How am I suppose to be a normal guy when I don't even have a left leg?!" Hiccup yelled as he gestured his missing left limb. Valka didn't say anything but instead looked at his wound before looking back at her son, who was staring down.

"Hiccup, do you think Gobber is normal?" Valka asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Hiccup asked, before suddenly realising what she meant.

"You consider a man with only one leg and one arm a normal guy but not yourself?" Valka pointed out. Hiccup didn't say anything, knowing where she was going with this. "You've just got to take it a bit at a time. And you just gotta have faith."

Hiccup nodded slowly. Valka smiled before standing up from her son's bed and getting his wheelchair ready.

 **XXX**

Stoick wheeled Hiccup into the hospital reception while Valka walked up to the desk. Sitting behind the desk was a woman around Hiccup's own age. She had pitch black hair that was thrown over her right shoulder in a braid. Her forest green eyes looked away from the screen and up to Valka.

"Hi Valka." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Heather, nice to see you again." Valka responded. Heather then looked past Valka and to Hiccup, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey Hiccup, how you doing?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"As good as I can be." Hiccup told her. Heather was one of the nurses that Hiccup got along with quite well while Hiccup was recovering from his accident. He had been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks now so it was nice to see a friendly face.

"You here for your rehabilitation?" Heather asked. Hiccup nodded, not saying anything. Heather looked at him with a bit of confusion and looked at his parents.

"He didn't want to come." Stoick whispered as he leaned closer to Heather. Heather gave him a small 'ah' as she nodded. She then began to type in the computer looking for his appointment.

"Okay then, Dr Hofferson is still with a patient but I can take you to the room now." Heather offered.

"Thanks Heather." Valka said. Heather smiled as she moved from behind the desk and towards Hiccup. She then gripped the wheelchair and began to lead them to the rehabilitation room.

"Don't worry about it. Just doing my job." Heather said. As the group began to walk down the hallway Stoick asked Heather a question.

"Do we know Dr Hofferson?" Stoick asked. Heather shook her head.

"I don't think you will. She often works with people who are disabled and helps with recovery. To be honest out of all the physicists I've met, Astrid as to be the best one there is working here." Heather told them.

"Is she really or are you just saying that because she's your friend?" Hiccup asked. Heather let out a small laugh.

"She is my friend yes, but she is truly a miracle worker. We had this one kid who had a double hip replacement and non of the doctors could get her walking. She refused to get out of the bed for 3 days. I called Astrid to help and 2 minutes later she had her up and out of the bed." Heather said.

"Seriously?" Valka said, sounding a little shocked. Heather nodded.

"I even tried to get her out of the bed, but it was like trying to talk to the devil itself. She was dark." Heather said with a little shiver.

"Then how did Dr Hofferson get through to her?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say you're not gonna want to get on her bad side." Heather suggested. Hiccup nodded.

"Good to know." He muttered. Heather then turned his chair towards a door. Stoick Quickly stepped in front and opened the door for the group. Once inside Hiccup could see some small apparatus and prosthetic. Heather lead Hiccup towards a hospital bed that was in the shape of a chair. Once Hiccup was in front of it Stoick moved forward to help Hiccup up but Hiccup quickly put his hand out in front of himself.

"I can do it myself." Hiccup told his father. Stoick nodded and stood back. Taking a deep breath Hiccup gripped onto the bed and lifted himself onto his right foot. Getting comfortable he slowly turned around and hopped onto the bed. Heather moved the wheelchair next to the bed while Valka and Stoick stood next to their son.

"You're father and I need to head of now but we'll be back to pick you up after the session. You still okay with that?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded. She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hiccup returned. As Valka began to walk out Stoick quickly placed a hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Stay strong, son. You've got this." Stoick told him. Hiccup didn't say anything but nodded his head to his father. Stoick nodded back before following his wife. Once they were gone Heather spoke.

"Right, I need to head back to work. Are you going to be okay waiting?" Heather asked. Hiccup nodded to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hiccup said.

"Okay, Dr Hofferson should be here soon so you shouldn't have to wait for long. I'll come back a bit later to check on you." Heather said. Hiccup gave her a smile.

"Thanks Heather." Hiccup told her. Heather smiled back.

"No need to thank me Hiccup." Heather said before exiting the room.

 **XXX**

Hiccup sat in silence looking at the different equipment in the room. He had been only waiting for about 5 minutes but he was dreading every moment, wishing he wasn't there. All he could think about right now was how fast could he get into his wheelchair and sneak out without being caught.

Then the door opened behind him. "Hi, sorry I'm late I was stuck with a patient."

"No, no its fine." Hiccup said as he looked over to his left to see a woman with bright blond hair in a braid over her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers with a white doctor's coat over the top. She walked in front of him and placed her bag on a table. She then turned to him and smiled.

"Henry Haddock I take it? I'm Dr Astrid Hofferson." She said as he walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I guessed that, Heather talked about you on the way here." Hiccup told her. Astrid raised her eyebrows as she took a wheeled stool and sat on it.

"Oh did she now, what did she say?" Astrid asked.

"Just to not get on your bad side." Hiccup said. Astrid let out a small laugh.

"Well that is true. I am said to be quite scary when I get angry." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded. "You know we're gonna be working together for a while so you can call me Astrid if you want, instead on Dr Hofferson. Heather said that you are called Hiccup more than Henry?"

Hiccup however ignored her last comment and focused on what she said before. "What's a while?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"Well an till your able to walk on your own with at least one crutch." Astrid told him.

"And how long will that take?" Hiccup asked.

"As long as a piece of string." Astrid answered. Hiccup however gave her a confusing look. "There are different lengths of recovery time for different people. We can't put a length on this."

Hiccup sighed before looking at the table. "Are any of those mine?"

"Well we've got your socket that you were measured for, and the rest of the parts of the leg, so today we're just going to get your leg used to the feeling of supporting your body again. In simpler terms your going to learn to stand up and sit back down." Astrid explained.

"No walking? Taking steps?" Hiccup asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Like I said, different lengths for different people. If I feel like you ready to start walking today then great, but we can't rush this." Astrid explained. Hiccup sighed before nodding. "Wanna get started?"

"Sure."

 **XXX**

"How does that feel? Is it to tight or loose?" Astrid asked as she adjusted the prosthetic on his leg.

"Its fine." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed and looked up at him.

"Hiccup, don't rush this. Remember slow and steady wins the race." Astrid told him. Hiccup chose not to say anything and kept his eyes of the prosthetic. As Astrid finished tightening the prosthetic to Hiccup's leg she gave a confident sigh. "Right, you ready to stand?" She asked as she stood up. Hiccup immediately shook his head.

"No, no I don't." He said quickly.

"Hiccup, come on you need to get used to standing again. Just try at least." Astrid said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, just stop!" He yelled as he tried to move away from her. Astrid immediately moved back a little to give Hiccup his space. Hiccup let out a shaky breath and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You're not the first to yell at me." She told him as she sat back down on the stool. "I had this one girl who actually slapped me because I was trying to push her a little."

"I threw a book at my dad cause he kept on pushing me." Hiccup muttered. Astrid nodded.

"Heather told me you don't get along well with your dad." Astrid said.

"We have our differences. I didn't exactly take after him. We've never really gotten along that well." Hiccup explained.

"I heard that after the accident you didn't want to see either of your parents." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded slowly. "Why's that?"

"I didn't want them to see me like this." Hiccup answered in a quiet voice.

"Like what?" Astrid asked.

"A cripple." Hiccup said. Astrid sighed.

"Is that what you think you are?" Astrid asked.

"It is though, isn't it?" Hiccup said almost like he was laughing at the end. "I can't walk, I can't stand, I can't even go to the toilet without hurting myself." He let out a shaky breath and looked down at his leg. "How am I suppose to walk my daughter down the isle or play catch with my son? All my kids are going to know is that their dad has a fake leg. Hell what woman is even gonna want to have kids with a one-legged cripple?"

Astrid chose not to say anything and simply sat there letting Hiccup carry on talking. She knew that he properly hasn't spoken to anyone yet so he needed to let this out. She needed to find out why he as so angry.

Standing up she walked next to Hiccup and pulled over the wheelchair so it was in his reach enough so he could get into the chair. Hiccup looked at her with confusion as she walked over to the table and picked up a pair of crutches. She then placed them next to Hiccup on the other side. She then sat back down on her stool. Hiccup looked between the 2 choices with confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"No one is going to force you to do this Hiccup. We can leave it for today and you can come back tomorrow or you can leave it all together. Its up to you, no one is going to force you, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. If you want to try and stand there are the crutches, if you want to go home the wheelchair is right there. Either way its your choice." Astrid told him.

Hiccup looked at her with almost shock. Why was she doing this? She was his therapist, she was meant to me pushing him into standing up and getting him not walk, not convince him to give up all together. He looked between the two options again. If he went home he would be proving to not just everyone else but himself that he is in fact just a cripple. If he tried to stand up he will be one step closer to walking and having a normal life again.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup took hold of the crutches and placed his hand onto them. Astrid quickly stood up and placed her hands hovering over his arms in case he was to fall. Hiccup then took another deep breath and slowly stood up, carefully putting support onto his left leg. He immediately felt the difference of what it used to feel like. Before he felt like he had balance of his entire body but now he felt like he was balancing on something thin and wobbly.

He stood there for a moment, getting used to the new feeling of his prosthetic. Astrid slowly took a step back so Hiccup could feel like he didn't need her help. "How does it feel?"

Hiccup let out a sigh before answering. "Weird. It pinches a little."

Astrid nodded. "Okay, we can work on that." She said with a smile. Hiccup looked up at her and smiled a little.

"One step at a time." He said softly.

"One step at a time." Astrid repeated.

 _179 days_

 **I just want to apologise for not updating in a while. Life has gotten in the way unfortunately so I haven't been able to write much recently. I found this story on my computer from where I wrote it last month but never uploaded it. I know some of you don't like modern AU's but this is all I have at the moment unfortunately. I will carry on writing as much as I can at the moment.**


	12. Dragonora Disease

**"Dragonora Disease" Inspired by: JustANormalHTTYDFan**

 **Summary: Toothless comes down with a disease so Hiccup is left to take care of him while the rest of the riders try to find a rare Oleander to save the Night Fury.**

"Come on bud, you love salmon." Hiccup said as he tried to give his friend a fish, but Toothless just gave him a small dragon 'phft' and looked away as he carried on laying down. Hiccup's face turned from confusion to concern for the dragon. Toothless hasn't seemed right for the last 2 days now and Hiccup was getting quite concerned. Usually every morning Toothless would be waking Hiccup up to go on their morning flight but for the last 2 days its been Hiccup trying to get Toothless out of his hut to patrol the island and fly to the other huts.

Its not like Toothless to not eat salmon, and especially not go flying. Something wasn't right with his dragon.

"Hiccup." Hiccup turned around and looked over the edge to see Astrid and Fishlegs looking up at him. "Toothless still not eating?" Astrid asked.

"He won't even look at it, and he usually snatches it out of my hand." Hiccup told her.

"Maybe he just doesn't want salmon?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Its not just the salmon though, he doesn't even want to fly. He barley moves. Something not right with him." Hiccup told them as he placed a hand on the Night Fury's head. He then felt something a little different. "Ur, Fishlegs? You might want to see this." He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Seconds later Fishlegs and Astrid appeared.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless, he feels hot." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"Hiccup, they're dragons. They always have hot scales." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup shook his head.

"Not like this. He's hotter than usual." Hiccup told her. Fishlegs made a 'hmm' sound as he stepped past Hiccup and knelt down next to Toothless. He then placed a hand on his head. Fishlegs let out a small gasp.

"You right, Hiccup. Our dragons are never usually this hot. Its almost like its some sort of fever." Fishlegs said as he turned to his friend.

"Great, so we just get some wet rags and cool him down with them." Astrid suggested. Fishlegs shook his head.

"We can't jump forward like that. Maybe we should send of Gothi, see what she thinks." Fishlegs proposed.

"Its at least a days flight, and by the time we send a Terror mail it would of been 2 days. By that time he could of gotten worse." Hiccup said with concern.

"How bout we send for Gothi but at the same time we look in the Book of Dragons to see if we can find anything?" Astrid asked as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his head.

"What if we don't find anything?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Then we can send for Mala, I'm sure she might know something about this." Astrid said. Hiccup slowly nodded.

"Okay." He said softly. Astrid then looked over to Fishlegs.

"Look in the Book of Dragons and see what you can find, I'll send for Gothi." Astrid ordered. Fishlegs nodded before heading downstairs and out of the hut. Astrid gave Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze.

"Why don't I bring a bucket of water and rags to try and get Toothless' fever down. That way we're at least doing something." Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded his head. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as Astrid left Hiccup's side, the young leader sat down next to his dragon, placing a hand on his head giving it a scratch. "Don't worry bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

 **XXX**

"Hiccup, Fishlegs found something." With those words Hiccup immediately left Toothless' side and rush with Astrid to the Club House were Fishlegs and the other riders were.

"Fishlegs, what did you find?" Hiccup asked as he rushed over to his friend.

"There's aren't many things in the book that talks about a dragon getting a fever and refusing to eat, but I did find something called Dragonora. Its a disease that is caught when a dragon eats an infected animal." Fishlegs explained.

"Toothless must of at a bad fish when we were at the beach the other day." Hiccup sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, disappointed he wasn't able to keep his dragon safe. Astrid saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Hiccup. Its a easy mistake. Any of our dragons could eat an infected animal." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup nodded, trying his best not to blame himself for letting this happen.

"Not my Hooky. He's not stupid enough to do something like thi- owowow! Ooo not there." Snotlout's voice suddenly went high as he now laid on the ground, one hand holding his face while the other between his legs. The twins laughed at his pain.

"Other systems can include cramps, sickness, tiredness, lack of eating-" Fishlegs began to list but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Okay, okay Fishlegs, but what's the cure?" Hiccup quickly asked.

"The only thing that says that can cure this is a Green Oleander." Fishlegs said almost like they were out of luck.

"Green Oleander?! But they're so rare its hard to even find one." Astrid pointed out.

"Rare or not we need to find one." Hiccup told her. "Does the book any anything about a location as to where we can find them?"

"Urr, looking, looking- yes! Ha! Green Oleander is best found near bushes and trees on ohhh..." Fishlegs trailed of.

"Where?" Astrid asked.

"Changewing Island." Fishlegs answered.

"Oh that's just great." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

"Okay, okay, Fishlegs, are there any other ingredients needed?" Hiccup asked.

"Only a couple of bits but we have them on the edge." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, Fishlegs you gather the ingredients and start on the cure." Astrid ordered. Fishlegs nodded before leaving the Club House. "Snotlout, you and the twins head to Changewing Island to get the Green Oleander."

"What?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Oh yeah. Changewing time!" The twins yelled as they threw their hands in the air.

"I am not going to Changewing island, especially with those two!" Snotlout yelled as he pointed to the twins.

"Would you rather stay here helping cleaning up Toothless' puke?" Astrid asked. Suddenly Snotlout began to walk out the room.

"I'll start getting Hookfang ready." He was then out the door. Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Fishlegs didn't say anything about Toothless being sick." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid shrugged.

"I know. I just think its the one job Snotlout would refuse to do on the island." Astrid explained. Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thank you." He said. Astrid nodded.

"Go and be with Toothless. I'll help Fishlegs gather the ingredients for the cure." She told him. Giving Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek she quickly rushed of to get her dragon to find the ingredients. Hiccup made his way back to his hut where Toothless hadn't moved an inch while he was gone.

Hiccup sighed as he sat back down next to his dragon. He reached into the bucket next to him and took out a rag that was inside the water. Removing the one that was already on Toothless' head Hiccup quickly replaced the two. Toothless let out a small growl. "I know bud. Just hang in there. We'll get you back on your feet soon."

 **XXX**

Hiccup didn't even realised he had fell asleep an till he felt something falling over his shoulders. Becoming alerted he quickly snapped his eyes open to see who was in the hut with him. He quickly became calm when he realised it was only Astrid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. It started to get cold out and I didn't want you to start feeling cold yourself." Astrid said. Hiccup gave her a smile.

"Thanks." He told her. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Astrid answered. As Astrid started to get comfortable next to her boyfriend Hiccup draped the sheet over the pair's shoulders. Astrid looked over to Toothless, who seemed to be asleep. "How's he doing?"

"Okay. I think he's been sleep this whole time. His fever is still there though." Hiccup said as he looked over to his sleeping dragon. "What about the others? Any news yet?"

"Its only been a couple of hours so hopeful Snotlout and the twins will be back soon. Fishlegs and I found the rest of the ingredients and its being made as we speak." Astrid explained.

"You sure Snotlout and the twins can work together on this? Last time they worked together like this didn't the twins leave Snotlout to fend on 3 Quakens?" Hiccup pointed out.

"True, but he was a good distraction for the twins to get those Gronckle." Astrid also pointed out. Hiccup nodded.

"That true." He said. Astrid gave him a small smile before placing her head on his shoulder. The pair sat quietly for a while, listening to the sound of each others breathing. "I can't lose him."

His whisper was so quiet that Astrid wasn't to sure she heard him at first. It wasn't an till she looked up at him and saw a tear fall down his eye that she knew she was right. "Hiccup,"she said in a quiet voice as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Hiccup shook his head as he placed a hand over his eyes and gave them both a rub. "Its stupid. I know that he should be fine-"

"He will be fine, Hiccup." Astrid quickly interrupted.

"But what if he isn't? I've only seen him like this twice in the last 4 years and both times its been a close call." Hiccup told her.

"But both times he's gotten better." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup let out a shaky breath as he continued to stare at Toothless. "Listen, Toothless as gone through the Red Death, getting captured by Outcasts, poisoned by Blue Oleander and I don't think I even want to count the amount of times the pair of you have crash landed. He his going to be okay. He is a Night Fury after all."

It took a few seconds before Hiccup nodded in response. He looked back over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her head. "Thank you."

"Now stop thinking so negative before I have to punch some positivity into you." Astrid threatened.

"I don't see anything positive about being punched." Hiccup told her. Astrid laughed.

Suddenly a heaving noise filled the room. Hiccup snapped his head in the direction of his dragon. Toothless was suddenly sitting up with his mouth open like he was going to be sick. Hiccup and Astrid quickly made their way over to Toothless, Hiccup placing his hand on his friend while Astrid grabbed the biggest bucket she could find.

Once Toothless had finished being sick he flopped back down looking exhausted. Astrid left the hut, saying she was going to clean the bucket, while Hiccup stayed with his dragon placing another wet rag on his head. Toothless let out a wine, almost like he was in pain. Hiccup sighed, taking a guess his dragon was now getting cramps. Knowing there wasn't much he could do he stroked Toothless' head.

"Its okay, bud. You're going to be okay." Hiccup told his friend. The footsteps sound behind his made Hiccup turn around. Astrid walked back over to him, the bucket now clean. "Do you think dragon nip might help him get back to sleep?" Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

"Its worth a try." Astrid said. Hiccup quickly stood up and walked over to his desk where he kept a couple of different herb, including dragon nip. Once he found the familiar green herb he walked back over to his dragon and placed the dragon nip by Toothless' nose. Only having to take a couple of sniff Toothless was quickly back asleep. Hiccup sighed.

"Hopefully he'll say asleep anitll they get back." Hiccup said.

"Lets hope." Astrid replied.

 **XXX**

"Hiccup, Hiccup." Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see Astrid still sitting next to him, shaking his body awake.

"What, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

"They're back." That's all Hiccup needed to hear before he and Astrid were on their feet rushing to the Club House. As they got closer they could hear Snotlout yelling.

"It's not funny! I'm telling Hiccup I'm never going on a mission with you two again!"

"What's happened? Did you get the Green Oleander?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid jogged into the room. Snotlout turned around revealing a couple of cuts and bruises on his face, along with a hole in his helmet.

"Hiccup, I am never going on a mission with those two again! They used me a live bait to draw the Changewings away so they could get the stupid Oleander! And look, look at what the dragons did to my precious helmet!" Snotlout yelled as he pointed to his helmet. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were standing not far from the group laughing their heads off.

"Okay, forget you helmet. Fishlegs, hows the potion coming?" Astrid asked as she walked over to him. Fishlegs, who was stirring the green liquid nodded.

"Its just about ready." Fishlegs answered. "We just need it to cool down."

"Let's get it over to Toothless then. By the time we get it to him it should be cooled down enough." Hiccup said in a rush. His body began to shake a little as he looked at the potion.

"Good idea. Fishlegs, you okay to carry it?" Astrid asked.

"Yep." Fishlegs answered as he grabbed the handles of the pot.

Soon everyone was quickly and carefully making their way back to Hiccup's hut. Toothless was still asleep it seemed. Hiccup made his way over to his best friend, kneeling down next to him. "Toothless, Toothless." Hiccup said as he placed his hand on his friends scaly head. Toothless slowly opened up his eyes, looking at his human friend with tiredness. "Okay, bud you need to stay awake for a moment. Okay?" Toothless let out a little growl.

Looking back over to Fishlegs, who was keeping an eye on the potion, he called over to him. "Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Its ready."

Hiccup took hold of a bowl that was sitting on his desk and placed it into the potion. Once the bowl was filled to the top Hiccup made his way back over to Toothless. As Hiccup knelt down Toothless let out another growl, turning his head away from the potion. "I know bud, I know. Come on, open up."

Toothless slowly opened up his mouth, just enough for Hiccup to pour the liquid onto his tongue. After a few seconds Toothless eye's slowly began to fall once again. Before Hiccup could begin to panic Fishlegs quickly spoke. "Don't worry. The antidote can take to take effect."

"So what do we do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Now, I guess we just wait." Astrid answered.

 **XXX**

"Toothless, come on bud. You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup laughed as he pushed his dragon of him and tried to wipe the saliva of his face and clothes. Toothless let out a laughing sound before running round his rider again, full of energy.

"Well, well," Hiccup looked up at the sky to see Astrid and Stormfly landing in front of him. "Someone looks better."

"Yeah. Woke up to him jumping on my bed and nearly wrecking my hut." Hiccup said as he looked at his dragon.

"So I take it he's back to normal now?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"Eh, he's not inhaling his fish anymore. But I don't see that as a bad thing if I'm being honest." Hiccup told him. Astrid laughed.

"Maybe he could teach Stormfly the same about her chicken." Astrid said as she petted her dragons head. "You fancy going out for a morning flight?"

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who was now sitting next to his rider with a gummy smile. "What do you say bud? Feeling up for a little flying?"

As his answer Toothless began to flap his wings and run round in circles. The human pair laughed at the dragons response. "I take that as a yes." Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Hey, wanna race round the island?" Astrid asked.

"So you can watch me beat you?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smirked.

"You're about to eat those words." With that Astrid and Stormfly quickly took off, leaving a bit of dust in the air.

"Hey that's cheating! Come on bud, lets do this!" Toothless let out a roar before jumping into the air, stretching his wings once again.

 _148 days_


	13. Always

**"Always" Inspired by HTTYDFandomFav**

 **Summary: The battle is won, but is everyone there to celebrate?**

They won. They really did it. The Dragon Hunters were retreating and the dragons were free. Berk was safe. The Hidden World was safe. Everything was going to be okay.

Astrid leaned against a bolder as she took a few deep breaths. Her once clean light blue scaled armour was now covered in cuts, dirt and blood. Some of which was her own, but she was okay all together. She thankfully got away with a couple of cuts on her arms and a gash wound on her left leg, but nothing to serious thankfully.

During the battle she had lost sight of Hiccup, and the other Dragon Riders. They all went to try and fight of the hunters so they could free the other dragons but Hiccup, she knew he was going after Grimmel and Drago. And that scared her. She knew he was a much better fighter than he was a year ago, and he had Toothless to help him, but Toothless was most likely going to be trying to help the Light Fury and other dragons while Hiccup would keep his focus on Drago and Grimmel.

She finally realised the battle was over when some of the Dragon Hunters began to retreat. She had began looking around at each of the fallen bodies, relieved she hadn't found Hiccup with them. Yet. She had to stop because of her injured leg, meaning she still hadn't found Hiccup yet. But she still had hope he was alive. He had to be.

"Astrid!" Her head snapped up when she saw Fishlegs rushing over to her, Meatlug right behind him. His faced was looking a little beaten up but he looked okay over all.

"Fishlegs, thank Thor you're alright." Astrid sighed. Fishlegs sighed.

"Same to you. The other rider's are okay too. Tuffnut's got a broken arm, but he's okay. Or well would be if Ruffnut would stop trying to break his other arm for being an idiot." Fishlegs said as he rolled his eyes. Astrid smiled while she shook her head.

"That's the twins for you. What about Hiccup, is he okay?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs looked at her with confusion.

"I thought he was with you during the battle." Fishlegs said.

"No we got separated. He went after Grimmel and Drago." Astrid explained. Fishlegs' eyes suddenly widened.

"If he went after those 2 by himself," Fishlegs began to say but didn't dare finished, to scared to say what might be true.

"Gather the rider's and begin searching. He couldn't of gone-" Astrid began to order but a familiar roar cut her off. A Night Fury.

"Toothless!" Fishlegs yelled as he began to look around. The pair suddenly saw a purple blast hit the air. The distress signal.

"Come on!" Astrid yelled as she climbed onto Stormfly and began to head over to where the cry was coming from, Fishlegs right behind her.

It didn't take them long to find where Toothless was. For one his cries had gotten louder as they got closer, and second there were many vikings crowding around something. This terrified Astrid, and she was never terrified. Once the dragons landed Astrid quickly rushed over to the crowed, trying her best to break through. As she went to try and get through the last lost she suddenly felt arms wrap round her. Turning around she came face to face with Snotlout. His had a deep cut on his eyebrow and his right eye looked a little swollen. He also had some dirt on his face, but she couldn't really tell what was dirt and what was bruises.

"Snotlout, what's going on?" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid don't go through there." Snotlout warned her. Just as she was about to ask why she heard Toothless' cries again. She then realised why.

"Its Hiccup isn't it?" Astrid whispered. Snotlout went to speak again but Astrid just ignored him and pushed him away. He quickly grabbed her again.

"Astrid no!" He yelled trying to stop her.

"Let me go Snotlout!" She yelled at him before finally getting the strength to shove him away from her. As she finally broke through the finally lot of vikings, the scene before her brought her to tears.

Hiccup was lying on his back, Gothi by his side with Valka, looking like they were close to tears. Toothless was sitting by Hiccup's feet with a sad look on his face. The Light Fury was sitting by him. Gothi was sitting by Hiccup with her head down while Valka was gently stroking Hiccup's head. Hiccup's eyes were closed so he wasn't awake, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all. His chest was still.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she rushed over to Hiccup, her knees skidding slightly as she made it to the floor. She placed both of her hands over Hiccup's dirty, bruised cheeks, trying to see any sign of life. "Hiccup, come on, wake up!"

"Astrid," Astrid looked over to her right to see Valka looking at her sadly, "we did everything. He's gone."

Astrid shook her head. "No, no, he's not gone. He's not dead, you hear me?! He's not dead!" Astrid then looked down at Hiccup's face once again. "Come on babe, please just open your eyes. Come on, Hiccup."

"Astrid," She heard Fishlegs say as she felt his hand on her shoulder but she quickly shook it away.

She carried on looking down at her fiance's face, hopping, praying he would open his eyes and say he was okay. That he was sorry for scaring her. And then she would punch him for scaring her and kiss him for everything else. Just like she always does when he's worried her. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"You promised me!" She screamed. "You promised there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid! You promised! You said you will always be there for me! You told me we would get through this together! You've never broken a promise so don't you dare start now, you hear me?! We're meant to be getting married so wake up! Wake up Hiccup! WAKE UP!"

But there was still nothing. She didn't even realise when she was doing before realising she had just punched Hiccup in the chest when she was meant to punch the ground. And it was a hard punch.

"Astrid!" Valka yelled. Before Astrid could apologise for what she had just done a gasp cut them off.

Hiccup's body was suddenly lifted a little as he took in a large inhale, his eyes wide. He was breathing like he was trying to catch the air he had lost when he wasn't breathing. His eye looked like there were almost filled with panic, panic as to what was happening around him. Who know's what the last thing he remembers was. His eyes began to dart round the area, his face turning from panic to concern.

"What? Why does everyone look sad?" He asked. He then noticed his mother by his head and Astrid to the other side of him. He looked between the pair. "Are you both okay?"

Astrid shook her head before grabbing his shoulders. "So son of a half troll!" She screamed in his face.

"Wha-" Hiccup began to say but was quickly cut of.

"You just died, Hiccup! Do you get that?! You just died! You weren't breathing, your heart stopped! You were dead!" Her screams soon turned to sobs. Hiccup slowly lifted his right hand up to her cheek and began to wipe her tears away.

"I promised I wasn't going anywhere, didn't I?" He told her like she was being silly. Astrid didn't say anything and kept on sobbing, a smile now on her lip.

Before anyone else could react Toothless was suddenly over his rider, licking his face to death. Hiccup began to groan as he tried to push Toothless away. "Gah, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out." Toothless didn't care. His rider was alive. His rider was okay.

Once Toothless had finally stepped away from Hiccup Valka pulled her son to her chest, wrapping her arms round his body. "Oh, Hiccup!" Hiccup slowly turned around so he could hug his mother back.

"I'm okay mum. I'm okay." Hiccup repeated. Valka choked a little as she pulled away.

"You're as reckless as your father was. He would be so proud of you right now." Valka said as she stroked her sons cheek. Hiccup smiled. "But would most likely try and beat you senseless for nearly getting yourself killed."

"Yeah, that sound's like him." Hiccup told her. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Astrid, her face cleared from all the tears, a smile now replacing her old heartbroken feature. Hiccup let go of his mother and gave his betrothed a hug. Astrid hugged him back, taking a shaky breath.

"Please don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you this time." Astrid said. Hiccup pulled away from her and placed his hands on her cheek.

"I never plan on breaking that promise. There is always going to be a Hiccup and Astrid in this world. Always." Hiccup promised her. Astrid smiled.

"Always."

 _137 days_


	14. Our Future

**"Our Future" Inspired by: DebzAnstey4 and ZarBara**

 **Summary: After a long day Hiccup come home to a question from Astrid that surprises him.**

"Ugh!" Hiccup slumped into his chair after walking through the door. Astrid, who was cooking dinner, turned around to her husband. Placing the spoon down she walked over.

"Hard day?" She asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You have no idea. Fishlegs needed me to help him at the academy for a lesson, the twins started blowing things up again outside the village and Snotlout ended up setting the forge on fire when he was going to pick up his sword." Hiccup listed. Astrid looked down at Hiccup with confusion as she massaged his shoulders.

"How did Snotlout set the forge on fire when he was picking up?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Apparently he thought Gobber was doing his job wrong and wanted to impress Ruffnut." Hiccup explained.

"But Ruffnut wasn't even there, right?" Astrid asked making sure she had her facts right.

"Exactly!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Astrid laughed.

"Well, its all over now. Maybe you should go and lay down, try and get some rest." Astrid suggested. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Hiccup's eyes widened. Dinner? Astrid cooking? "O-or maybe we could skip dinner and you can keep on massaging me with those magic hands of yours?" Astrid laughed.

"Magic? These hands are for fighting, not your own use." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup turned his head so he could look up at her.

"That doesn't seem to be the case in the bedroom." Hiccup said with a smirk. Astrid suddenly went red with embarrassment.

"After that cheeky comment, you can massage your own sore muscles." As Astrid went to walk away Hiccup quickly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him. Astrid let out a yell of surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. "Hey!"

Hiccup smiled at his wife, "Come on, I'm just teasing."

"And I'm just married to a dork." Astrid told him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"A handsome dork." He

"And a annoying one." She said as she let out a little sigh. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she ran her fingers through her hair, staring into space of deep thought.

"What you thinking about?" Hiccup said suddenly. Astrid looked at him, letting out a small gasp as she was snapped out of her thinking.

"Nothing." She told him. Hiccup smiled.

"Come on, you had your thinking face on." He pointed out.

"I don't have a thinking face." She argued.

"I beg to differ." He said. Astrid sighed. "Come on."

Taking a deep breath Astrid began to answer, "I saw you earlier as I was walking past the academy, I saw how you were with the kids. You seemed to work really well with them."

"Well its kind of my job as Chief, I sorta need to work really well with everyone." He told her.

"Well, it got me thinking... about us, about our future." Astrid said slowly. Hiccup chose not to say anything as he carried on staring at Astrid with a neutral expression. "Do you want to have kids?"

Hiccup looked taken back by that for a second. "I-ur-wha-urr...ummm..."

"Sorry I shouldn't of brought it up." Astrid sighed. As she went to stand up Hiccup quickly tightened his grip on her waist.

"Wait, hold on." He quickly said. Astrid adjusted herself a little on his lap as Hiccup scratched his head.

He took a deep breath before turning to her. "Can I be honest with you?" Astrid nodded. "I would love to have kids with you."

"Really?" Astrid said with a small smile.

"Of course. I've wanted to bring it up with you in the past but I-I guess I didn't really think you wanted kids at the moment." Hiccup admitted. Astrid gave him a confused look.

"What made you think that?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, you're just always busy with work and you don't seem to enjoy helping out at the academy much." He explained.

"That's just because Fishlegs and I have a different way to teaching. Doesn't mean I don't want to be round kids." She pointed out. Hiccup nodded.

"I know, I know. I guess I just thought you weren't ready yet." He said.

"Well maybe not right now, but someday." Astrid answered. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Really?" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Really. I think you would be an amazing dad." She told him.

"And you would make an amazing mother." He said back. The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Astrid moved in a placed her lips over her husbands. Hiccup placed his hand on the back of her head while she moved her right hand to his cheek. The couple's kiss was passionate but short as Astrid soon pulled away.

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek before sighing. "You need a shave."

"Really?" Hiccup said with surprise and he moved his left hand to his chin, feeling the spiky hairs on his face. "Huh, maybe your right."

"I'm surprise I never noticed before." Astrid said as she inspected Hiccup's face a bit for, seeing the fresh dark spikes growing out of his face.

"Maybe its because we have sat this close for a few days. We've both been pretty busy lately." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid sighed.

"Yeah your right." She said.

"Why don't we go out tomorrow? We can get of the island and spend the day together, just the 2 of us?" Hiccup suggested.

"And who would look after the village?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm sure my mum won't mind taking over for the day." He said. Astrid smiled.

"I'd love that." She said. Hiccup smiled back before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now, I better finish that dinner before it burns."

Hiccup quickly went pale. "O-or we could skip dinner and maybe do something else?"

"Like what?" Astrid asked. To answer her question Hiccup moved his head closer to her and placed his lips softly onto her neck. "Ohhh, are we in a mood?"

"No, I just want you magic hands to massage me again." He said into her neck.

"Massage you or bruise you?"

 _114 days_


	15. I Thought I Lost You

**"I Thought I Lost You" Inspired by: Guest and Guest**

 **Summary: HTTYD3. Takes placed in Berk. Hiccup and Grimmel at face to face, but Grimmel has a hostage. Can Hiccup save her? NOT A DEATH FANFIC!**

His armour was almost ripped beyond pair. His right shoulder guard had been torn of by one of Grimmel's dragons. The whole of the front of his armour had claw marks embedded into it. He was pretty sure he might have cracked a rib or two, but non of that mattered to him at the moment.

His friends where fighting. His mother was fighting. Toothless was safe. The Light Fury was safe. Astrid...

Memories from 3 years ago suddenly started to rush back to him, from the Edge. When Viggo held Astrid against his body while holding her axe against her neck. The anger he felt back then started to fill him once again, only this time it built more and more. Anger for what he had put his village through, what he did to the Light Fury. And what he did to Toothless. What he had put Toothless through, he best friend.

"You know there have been very few people in this world who have made me angry, and you Hiccup have made me extremely angry." Grimmel told him in a calm voice.

"If this is what you look like when your angry then your in big trouble if you don't let Astrid go." Hiccup threatened.

"All you had to do was hand over the Night Fury, and all of this could of been avoided." Grimmel said as he gestured with his head the surroundings of the battle that was taking place on Berk. "Now, are you going to tell me where you're dragon is or do I need to persuade you a bit more?"

He moved the knife closer to her neck.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled with nerves.

"Hiccup don't even think about it." Astrid growled at him. In result Grimmel pulled on Astrid's hair, earning a small cry from the viking.

"I don't believe I remember speaking to you." Grimmel spoke in her ear.

"I don't remember asking for your permission." Astrid growled. Grimmel quickly moved the knife to her neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, ready to rush forward, but quickly stopped when Grimmel raised his eyebrows at Hiccup and exposing Astrid's neck more.

"Careful, we wouldn't want anymore blood spilled, do we?" Grimmel said. Hiccup let out a shaky breath. He can't lose her. Not now.

"Okay! Okay," Hiccup yelled as he raised his Inferno in the air. He turned the flame of and slowly lowered it to the ground. Once it was on the ground Hiccup slowly stood back up again. "I'm unarmed. Just let her go. Please."

Grimmel face quickly smirked. "By all means."

It only took a second for Grimmel the push Astrid away from his body, but not towards Hiccup. Towards the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as he rushed over to the edge, desperate to try and catch her.

"Hiccup!" Her screams slowly began to fade as her body disappeared from sight to the ground below.

His body, his mind, every part of himself was frozen in place. He lost her. She gone. She's really gone. He failed to catch her. He failed to save her. He failed his village. He failed his best friend. Now he failed his betrothed...

As he stared down the never ending cliff Grimmel slowly began to approach Hiccup. He took his sword out from its holder. "I promised I would destroy everything you loved." He stepped closer, his sword slowly rising. "Tell your father I said 'hello' for me."

He thrust his sword towards Hiccup's back.

Suddenly Hiccup was facing him, holding his dagger by handle and blade. With all the strength he had and pushed his dagger up, throwing Grimmel of balance. This gave him time to walk over to where he placed his Inferno, picking it up like he was in no rush to start fighting. Grimmel looked at Hiccup with careful eyes, wondering how the young chief was so calm.

"That was a mistake." Hiccup's voice was as deadly as the looked he was now giving the dragon hunter. Grimmel's evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why? Because you have no one left here to die for you?" Grimmel said.

"No," Hiccup answered as he summoned the blade from its holder, allowing it to catch fire, "because I have no one round to stop me from killing you."

The 2 faced each other, both waiting to see who would make the first move. Grimmel's face carried its evil smile while Hiccup looked calm but filled with anger, but ready to end this. He had lost his father, and now Astrid. He wasn't about to lose someone else he loved.

The battle suddenly began when Grimmel quickly pulled out a mini crossbow, firing it at Hiccup. Hiccup however, was quickly able to dodge it in time before it could land a hit on him. As he rolled out of the way he quickly noticed Grimmel racing towards him. He quickly stood back up and blocked the attack. Using his smaller height as an advantage he quickly threw Grimmel back and used his left leg to trip Grimmel up.

Grimmel fell hard to the ground. As Hiccup went to stab Grimmel where he laid, Grimmel quickly rolled away causing Hiccup to stab the grass beneath him. Having it unfortunately stuck in the grass longer than he hoped Grimmel was able to stand back up. Just as Hiccup got his Inferno back Grimmel punched Hiccup in the face with the back of his sword.

Hiccup quickly recovered and swung his sword at Grimmel. Grimmel quickly ducked and took a swing at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly blocked it and the pair began to clash swords.

...

It wasn't long before Hiccup finally had Grimmel on the ground. After 3 minutes of their swords clashing, Hiccup getting a gash on his cheek and Grimmel getting a stab wound to the leg, Hiccup finally had the advantage. As Grimmel went to stand up Hiccup to a swing to the mans face.

"That's for destroying my home." Hiccup punched Grimmel straight in the jaw. "That's for coming after my people." Another punch in the jaw. "That's for hurting my best friend." Punch. "That's for hurting my best friend's mate." Punch. Grimmel's face was nearly bleeding to the point you couldn't make out the features. He began to wobble a little on his knees, showing he was close to passing out. Hiccup grabbed his shoulder as he picked up his dagger from the ground. "And this is for killing Astrid."

He raised the dagger in the air, ready to end the life in front of him-

"HICCUP!"

Time around him seemed to suddenly slow down. Grimmel fell to the ground with a 'thump' and Hiccup slowly turned his head to the owner of the voice. His arms suddenly started to feel heavy, causing them to fall down on their own. His breathing became heavy, like all the air around him had be sucked away.

'It can't be. It's not possible.' Hiccup thought to himself.

Standing just a few feet away from him was a socking wet Astrid. Her once blue scaly armour has almost been ripped from its scales. Her hair was socked. Her face was a little red in the skin. But she was there, standing. Alive.

Hiccup felt the dagger fall from his hand. He couldn't move. He almost didn't dare, afraid that if he made any sort of movement then he would snap back into reality. That Astrid wouldn't be alive in front of him. Instead he would be standing over Grimmel once again ready to end the man's life.

Astrid however had other plans. As quickly as she could she rushed over to her betrothal, limping a little on her right leg. Once she was in arms reach she slowed down. She carefully looked at Hiccup, worried about his state of mind right now. She had seen Hiccup kill men before in battle, but never has she seen him beat a man the way he was beating Grimmel a few moment's again. To see Hiccup like that, her Hiccup, it scared her a little.

"Hiccup?" She said softly, slowly reaching out a hand. "Hiccup it's me. Its Astrid." As she went to place her hand on his cheek Hiccup quickly flinched, taking a small step back. Astrid froze in place.

"It can't be, it can't be you." Hiccup whispered as he shook his head a little.

"It's me. It's me, Hiccup." Astrid told him. Hiccup shook his head again, refusing to believe it. Taking a little risk Astrid carefully and genitally placed her hand on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup froze at her touch. "You know there's water at the bottom, right mutt-head?"

Hiccup didn't think twice before grabbing Astrid, hugging her body against his. Astrid let out a gasp at Hiccup's sudden reaction but quickly relaxed, placing on hand on the back of his head while the other rested on his back. She moved her hand in circles as she felt him shake in her arms. Hiccup let out a sob as he tightened his grip.

"I thought I lost you." Hiccup said into her neck. Astrid shook her head.

"So did I for a moment." Astrid admitted. She slowly moved back out of his arms, now placing her hand back on his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. "I only got away with a twisted ankle."

"You really scared me, Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly, trying his best for his voice not to crack.

"You scared me, Hiccup." Astrid said as she looked over his shoulder. Hiccup turned around to see that Grimmel was still unconscious on the ground a few meters behind him. "What happened?"

"He killed you- well I thought he did and- I-I I just lost it." Hiccup stuttered. His eyes quickly widened. "How much did you see?"

"You were punching his pretty bad when I first saw you. I kept on calling your name back I was to far away." Astrid explained. Hiccup quickly began to shake his head. "I never wanted you to see me like that." He looked down, looking almost ashamed.

"Hiccup," Astrid said as she placed a hand on his chin so he could look at her, "I've seen you at your best, your worst, when you're sad, when you're annoyed, frustrated, I've seen every part of you. And you are not going to lose me to your anger. Besides I'm meant to be to one with anger issues in this relationship." Hiccup let out a small laugh as he placed his forehead to her own. "You've got me, no matter what. There will always be-"

"-a Hiccup and Astrid." Hiccup finished. Astrid smiled.

"Always."

 _88 days_


	16. The Reunion

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now I have NOT SEEN The Hidden World yet as it comes out Feb 1st in my country. I have NOT SEEN any spoilers, picture, nothing at all. This story is based on an idea I had a few months back. Please do NOT review telling me if it is close to the ending or not as I don't wanna know any spoilers. You CAN still review just make it spoiler free please.**

 **P.S. sorry its been so long. I have been writing in my spare time but I don't think people would want a story that is like 500 words long. I always aim for 1k or more.**

 **"The Reunion"**

 **Summary: 11 years can be a long time. Some people always remember who their friends were, but what about dragons?**

When Astrid suggested that he took the day of to spend a couple of days with her and little Stoick he thought it would be a great idea. His mum was left in charge of the village while the family sailed away from Berk. Astrid hadn't told Hiccup where they were going just yet, saying that it was going to be a surprise. Stoick was really impatient, begging his mum to tell him, but Astrid just smiled at her son telling him that they would be there by sun rise.

It was during the late night Astrid realised why she felt colder than before she went to bed. Hiccup wasn't with her. Astrid looked around and saw that Stoick was still laying next to her on her left, his thumb in his mouth and brown hair just about covering his eyes. Slowly and carefully Astrid slid out of the bed and made her way up to the deck. It didn't take long for her to find her husband. Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the ship, holding onto the part that holds the sail. His left leg hung on the inside of the ship while his right was bent on the edge.

She slowly made her way over to him, moving some of her blond hair away from her eyes as the wind made it fly around. Once she was in reach she placed her arms round his waist and her chin on his left shoulder. She felt Hiccup move his left arm so his hand was now resting on top of hers. They stayed silent like this for a few moments before he finally talked.

"I can still hear him." He said quietly. Astrid didn't say a word, just listened. "I know its just my imagination, but.. there are some nights I am almost certain his is outside calling me. I know for the first couple of years I would go outside and look up, hoping he was there but in the end he never was. And I know he never will be. But tonight, I was almost certain he was here. I could hear him, I know I did, but it was just all a dream again. Either that or I'm just going crazy."

"Or maybe your just desperate to see him again." Astrid suddenly said. Hiccup turned his head a little but soon looked down. "Its been 11 years, Hiccup. And it's okay to miss him. I miss all of them, every single day. But, I think we both know the truth."

She hated how harsh it sounded but they both agreed years ago to not get their hope up. That their dragons won't be coming back.

She leaned in a gave Hiccup a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on inside. We'll be at the island by sunrise so you can still get a couple hours sleep."

"You telling me where we're going yet?" Hiccup asked as he stood back on the ship. Astrid smirked at him.

"Not on your life." She answered back. Hiccup gave her a smile as she led him back down below the ship.

 **XxxxX**

Like Astrid had said, the ship docked at the island early in the morning. Hiccup didn't recognise the island at first an till he saw a couple of wrecked pillars by the island. A smile grew on Hiccup's face.

"Where are we, mum?" Stoick asked. Astrid looked down at her 8 year old son.

"We're on Itchy Armpit Island." Astrid answered. Stoick laughed at the name.

"Who called it Itchy Armpit, that's silly." Stoick giggled. Astrid looked over to Hiccup, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, your father of course." Astrid answered. Stoick laughed a little more.

"Really dad?" Hiccup sighed.

"Well it wasn't just me. Toothless gave me the idea." Hiccup told him.

"Really? You and your dragon named the island?" Stoick said with excitement.

"We sure did. And you know what?" Hiccup said as he knelt down to his son's level. He then pointed to the hill in front of them. "If we go up this hill you might see the broken trees from where Toothless and I crashed onto the island."

Stoick's eyes widened before quickly sprinting of towards the hill, not bothering to wait for his parents. Hiccup smiled and he stood back up, watching his son run of up the hill, tripping every now and again. Astrid walked over and placed a arm around his waist. Hiccup followed her lead.

"Why here?" Hiccup asked without looking down at his wife. Astrid shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure myself. I had been thinking about this place for a while now. Maybe because it was the last addition to the map you made." Astrid said.

"The island that we discovered that led to finding my mum." Hiccup added. "Of course Toothless and I never would of found it if it wasn't for me wanting to test my flight suit." Astrid laughed a little.

"I remember that thing. I did tell you that I would lock you up if you invented it." Astrid reminded him.

"Actually you said you would look me up if I ever said 'Dragon Fly 2', and technically I never said those words." Hiccup pointed out. "To think if it wasn't for that old thing I may have never found her."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You and Toothless properly would of come across her Ice Cave eventually." Astrid told him. "I wonder if its even still there."

"Properly not. The ice would of most likely of melted by now. Besides, I don't really see much reason to going back there anyway." Hiccup said.

"What about maybe going to-"

"Mum! Dad! Quick!" Stoick's voice suddenly cut Astrid of. The parents looked at each other before rushing up the hill, panicked by what their son may be yelling about. Hiccup took out his sword while Astrid took out a dagger she carried round with her, annoyed that she left her axe back on the ship.

Once the couple had made it to the top of the hill they quickly noticed something. Stoick wasn't in their sights. "Stoick?!" Astrid yelled.

No answer.

"Stoick?!" Hiccup yelled this time.

Still no answer.

"Stoick!" Astrid scream for her son.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes in front of them. Hiccup walked in front of Astrid, holding his sword in front of him. He knew that Astrid was more than capable of defending herself, but with just a dagger he wasn't going to take any chances. The rustling quickly got louder and louder. What ever was coming towards them was coming at a fast pace. Hiccup raised his sword a little higher, ready to defend himself and Astrid when-

"Stoick!" Astrid yelled as she rushed over to her son. Hiccup sighed in relief as he placed his sword back in the holder. Astrid was holding onto her son by the arms, looking a little made. "Why didn't you call back when we were calling you?"

"I couldn't hear you. I was in the forest." Stoick told him mum.

"And what have we said about going into forests and places we don't know?" Hiccup asked his son. Stoick looked down.

"Never leave you eye sight. I'm sorry." Stoick apologised. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay. Just try and remember for future." Hiccup said. Stoick nodded.

"Now, what is this thing you wanted us to see?" Astrid asked. Stoick's faces quickly lit up.

"Quick! You've got to see this!" He quickly grabbed his mothers hand and began to drag her through the bush and into the forest. Hiccup followed quickly behind.

The small family quickly found themselves in a small clearing in the forest. Stoick quickly pointed. "Look!" On the ground in front of them the dirt was shaped like a large animal had crashed or skidded on the ground. And then next to it was a couple of footprints, made from fresh mud. "It looks like a bear foot." Hiccup knelt down and looked closer a the footprints. Something about them looked familiar.

"No, I don't think its a bear. Its to big for that." Hiccup told him.

"What about a troll? They exists don't they?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. I used to think they did, but I don't think its a troll either. The way its shaped, it looks more like a paw than a foot." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup." Hiccup turned around to see that Astrid was kneeling down on the ground not far from where the dirt was all messy. Hiccup stood back up and walked over to her. Quickly kneeling back down he looked over to her, seeing that she was holding something in her hand.

"What is it?" Instead of talking she showed what she was holding. It was black. It was round. It was thin. A scale?

Hiccup slowly put his hand out and took the scale into his hand brought it closer to his face. He suddenly realised, he had seen this scale before. The same place he had seen those footprints before. But that can't be possible. It shouldn't be. How can it? He looked over to Astrid who had the same look on her face as he did.

Then the noise. The high pitch noise that brought fear to every viking in the know land of Berk under 20 years ago. The same noise he had not heard for 11 years. It was heading for them. And in Stoick's direction.

Without realising what he was even doing Hiccup suddenly jumped to his feet and grabbed Stoick into him arms and threw the pair on to the floor, just as a purple blast hit the tree that was behind his son. Dirt had filled the air, making the 3 humans unable to see for a few moments.

Hiccup let out a couple of coughs before slowly sitting up and looking over to where he was originally standing. Astrid, who had jumped to the ground the same time as Hiccup, slowly began to sit up herself.

In front of them, standing low to the ground, their eyes in slits, teeth showing, and a low growl from their throat, was a Night Fury.

Hiccup almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dream, because he had to be. Right? There is no way a dragon should be here, a Night Fury no less. But there were no more Night Furies. Grimmel had killed all of them. All except one.

Hiccup could see it. The eyes. Those big green eyes. That all he needed to confirm. It was him. It had to be.

"Dad?" Stoick suddenly said in his fathers arms.

The Night Fury suddenly turned in their direction with a growl. Hiccup placed a protective arm over his son. He kept on opening his mouth but no words were leaving. The dragon kept himself low to the ground, ready to attack at any sudden moments. Hiccup looked at him with confusion. Does he not remember him?

"Tooth-" As Hiccup reached forward the dragon suddenly let out a screeched and ran of further into the forest. "Toothless!"

"Dad, what was that?" Stoick asked, sounding a little scared. As Hiccup got onto his knees Astrid ran over.

"Hiccup, that was a-" she began to say.

"I know."

"Do you think it was-"

"It looked like it."

"But why was he-"

"I don't know." Hiccup sighed. Astrid looked panicked, either by the fact her husband and son were nearly killed or by the fact it was by a dragon, she wasn't entirely sure. "Take Stoick and go back to the ship."

"Hiccup, what-" Astrid said with confusion.

"Just go! I need to go after him." Hiccup told her.

"He just attacked us, Hiccup! It doesn't even look like he remembers you!" Astrid pointed out as she pointed her hand in the direction the Night Fury ran.

"He could just be confused. He's been underground for 11 years." Hiccup said.

"Exactly! He hasn't seen a human in 11 years. He might have even forgotten what we look like." Astrid pointed out.

"I need to know why he's here, and if any others are as well." Hiccup told her. "He won't hurt me. He never would." He then looked down at Stoick, who was looking a little scared.

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked. Hiccup placed a hand on his arms and helped his son to his feet. Once Stoick was standing Hiccup gave his son a serious but gentle look.

"I need you to go with you mum back to the ship and wait for me there, okay?" He said.

"B-but w-what about that... animal?" Stoick asked, unsure as to what to call it.

"I'm going to go after it and make sure its okay." Hiccup told him.

"You called it T-Toothless. That was you dragon's name." Stoick pointed out. Hiccup nodded.

"It was." Was all Hiccup said.

"Was that a dragon?" Stoick asked.

"I need you to go to the ship, and then when I come back I will explain everything to you, okay?" Hiccup said. Stoick nodded. "Okay thank you." He then passed him over to Astrid, who looked like she wanted to argue more. "Go."

With that last word he made his way through the forest.

Trying to remember everything he had taught himself as a kid he began to track for his friend. He would look at the footprints in the ground, the broken tree branches and the scales on the ground. Even with 3 things to look out for he was still having trouble tracking Toothless.

Toothless. He hadn't said that name in years. He was always afraid to say it, worried it would bring up bad memories more than the good ones. He remembered one time when Stoick had just turned one he had his first tooth growing through. He and Astrid were so excited. Then he ended up saying to him: "Not so toothless anymore.". It was with just that one sentence he was upset for the rest of the day. Valka had offered to take over for Hiccup for the day while Astrid's parents watched Stoick. Astrid just sat with Hiccup, holding him in her arms as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

They had both done it. There were some night Hiccup had caught Astrid with tears rolling down her face as she held her old saddle from when she was a teenager. Neither of them had the heart to get rid of anything from their Riding past. Hiccup even still kept his old prosthetic and stirrup. To each of the dragon riders, everything they had about their dragons was never to be throw away. It was a part of their past they wanted to keep and share with their children.

Stoick and the other kids loved the idea of flying in the air on a dragon so Hiccup invented a little stand where a saddle sat so the kids could sit on it. The stand moved a little side to side so it sort of gave them the idea of flying. It was a lot more fun for them to use when it got windy. And secretly every now and again Hiccup with sit on the saddle and just stare of into the distance, almost imagining he was flying again.

 _Snap_

Hiccup was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the growling. Hiccup slowly came to a stop and looked around. He could hear the growling coming from somewhere but he wasn't entirely sure where. In his head he wanted to draw out his sword so he was protected, but in his heart he knew Toothless would never hurt him. But that was the old Toothless, was this dragon the same one Hiccup grew up with?

Rustling came from the bush next to him. Slowly Hiccup turned to face the bush and took a couple of steps back. He placed his hands in the air to show he would not be armed. Slowly a black scaly paw stepped out in front of the bush. Quickly followed by another. The Night Fury stepped out into the opening with caution. His eyes stayed on Hiccup, still with the pupils in slits. He looked more like a wild animal rather than the dragon he knew for 6 years.

The pair stood a few feet away from each other, unsure of how to act. All Hiccup wanted to do was to rush over and give his friend a hug but knew that wasn't possible at the moment. Toothless observed Hiccup from head to toe. There was something familiar about this human but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

As Hiccup went to take a step forward Toothless growled. Hiccup quickly froze and put his hands in the air. Hiccup looked down at his body to see what Toothless may be growling at when he quickly saw his sword. Using slow movements Hiccup unstrapped his sword from his waist and threw in away from himself. He almost wanted to laugh. First time he did that it was with a dagger barley bigger than his forearm, now it was with a sword. He certainly has come a long way.

He kind of wish he had some fish to give to Toothless but at the same time kind of grateful. He was so not eating regurgitated fish again.

He decided to take a risk. He needed to talk to him.

"Toothless?"

The Night Fury growled again.

"Easy, easy." Hiccup quickly said keeping his arm out in front of him. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Night Furies growls died down a little.

"Do you remember me?" No reaction. "It's Hiccup."

The Night Fury gave him no sign that he remembers his name.

"Do not remember me? I know I've changed a bit since I last saw you, but you... you still look like that same Toothless that bit of my leg." Hiccup said with a little laugh.

The Night Furies head tilted a little. Hiccup took this as a good sign.

"But hey, serves me right for shooting you down right?" Hiccup said. He quickly remembered something. "You tail fin? How is it?"

The Night Fury turned his head round and brought his tail fins into view. His left artificial tail fin still looked well and strong. Hiccup smiled.

"It still looks good a ever." The Night Fury then looked back over to Hiccup, his pupils no longer in slits. He suddenly looked relaxed, his eyes showing confusion and a bit of shock. He looked down at the mans left prosthetic, and then his eyes.

Hiccup looked saw that Toothless was possibly starting to remember him. Slowly he stuck out his right hand and looked away. Toothless looked at the man with his mouth open showing his toothless mouth. He suddenly began running over to the human.

Hiccup heard the paws running against the ground. As he turned around he saw the dragon rushing over, looking ready to attack him. The dragons mouth was open. The claws were stretched out. The dragon leapt and-

"Gah!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless began to slobber Hiccup with his saliva as he licked Hiccup's face. "Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless let out a little laughing noise as Hiccup began to crawl out from under the dragon. Hiccup smiled at Toothless, placing a hand on the dragons head. The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Hiccup placed his forehead against Toothless'. He actually couldn't believe what was happening. He almost didn't want to believe it. That he would wake up any moment now and this would of all been a dream.

The pair soon pulled away from each other and looked at each other once again. Hiccup ran his hand over his friends scaly face, remembering how the scales felt under his hands. "How are you, bud?" Toothless gave him a little 'coo' sound as he pushed his head against Hiccups hand. "How's that girlfriend of yours?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked at Hiccup before looking down at Hiccup's left hand where his gold ring was. He then looked back up at Hiccup. The Berk chief got an idea of what Toothless was trying to say. "Astrid and I are still together. We actually have a son now."

Suddenly Toothless's head shot up as he let out a little cry of panic. "W-what is it bud?" Toothless quickly put his nose to the floor and began to sniff around. Hiccup looked at his old friend with confusion. Was his dragon looking for someone? Once Toothless had found what he was looking for he quickly went running of into the forest again. "Hey wait up!" Hiccup yelled as he quickly went after the Night Fury.

The pair ran around for a few minutes before Toothless suddenly stopped running. Hiccup immediately recognised where they were. They were near to the ship. Near where Astrid and Stoick were. As Hiccup and Toothless went through the bushes they quickly came across something the caused Hiccup to gasp in shock. In front of the pair, with its back to them, was another Night Fury. This one however looked a lot younger than Hiccup based on its size. The dragon seemed to be looking down over the edge of the cliff they were near.

Suddenly without warning Toothless jumped forward and let a cry. The other Night Fury jumped and turned around, ready to attack. When the dragon saw Toothless he suddenly looked a little scared. The same kind of scared Hiccup got when he got busted by his dad as a kid.

Toothless began letting out little cries, like he was yelling at the young Night Fury. The dragon slowly began to look guilty as it lowered its head down. Hiccup quickly noticed that this Night Fury had light blue eyes rather an bright green eyes like Toothless had. This dragon's scales also were a little bit lighter than Toothless, but not to much.

As Hiccup kept on observing this new dragon Toothless had walked over to the Night Fury, his faces no longer looking angry but annoyed. The Night Fury let out a little 'coo' sound. Toothless pushed his head against the Night Furies for a few seconds before pulling away. Hiccup quickly guessed why Toothless was acting like this.

This was his son.

"Toothless," The Night Fury quickly looked a little scared. Toothless seemed to be communicating with his son, looking back and forth between him and Hiccup. Toothless quickly ran over to Hiccup and placed his head under Hiccup's hand. The Night Fury looked at the scene with wide eyes. Hiccup guessed that this must be a first for him, that the dragon must of never seen anything outside of the Hidden World.

As Hiccup slowly began to walk over to the young Night Fury he suddenly heard a voice calling to him.

"Hiccup!" Before anyone could react Astrid and little Stoick came rushing through some bushes, Astrid now holding her axe in one hand while the hold held onto Stoick's hand.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with a slight panic. Hiccup smiled.

"More than okay." He told her as he placed his hand on top of Toothless' head. Astrid looked at the dragon with wide eyes, her axe falling to the floor.

"Is that..." she began to ask, but couldn't finish her sentence. Toothless rushed over to her with a gummy smile and began to push his head against her. Astrid's face broke with a large smile as she scratched his head. "Hey boy! My Thor, look at you. You've barley changed."

"Still the same old useless reptile." Hiccup said. Toothless quickly looked over at Hiccup with narrow eyes. Astrid laughed.

"Aww come on, you know how Hiccup can be. He's just as dorky as the rest of them." Astrid told him.

"Hey you married me." Hiccup pointed out.

"Remind me again why?" Astrid asked. Hiccup let out a fake shocked gasp while Toothless laughed.

"Why are you up here anyway, didn't I tell you and Stoick to wait on the ship?" Hiccup told her.

"We did but then we heard dragon cries and got worried." Astrid told him.

"Where's Stoick now?" Hiccup asked as he looked around for him.

"He's right her- Stoick?" Astrid quickly realised that her son was no longer beside her. Just before she could start panicking Hiccup tapped her shoulder and pointed. Astrid turned around to see Stoick and the Night Fury were both staring at each other. They both looked nervous but curious at the same time.

Hiccup almost felt like he was watching his 15 year old self when he bonded with Toothless for the first time. He remembered how scared he was, but at the same time couldn't help but be drawn to this amazing creature he had shot down.

He watched as Stoick slowly began to walk over to the Night Fury, only to have it growl a little and step back. When he stopped moving the dragon stopped growling. Stoick almost looked stuck on what he could do.

"Stoick." Hiccup called out softly. Stoick looked over to his father. "Put out you hand and look away."

"Why?" Stoick asked with confusion.

"Trust me, son. Look away and put out your hand. And don't look." Hiccup instructed. Stoick nodded. He looked at the Night Fury one more time before following his father's instructions. He turned his head away and slowly raised his left hand in front of him and in the air. The Night Fury looked at the hand with curiosity. Slowly the dragon moved forward an till his head was meters away from the hand.

A second ticked by. Followed by another second. And another.

Then the dragon leaned forward and placed his head on Stoick's small hand. Stoick flinched a little before slowly turning around and looking at the dragon. The dragon pulled back and gave the human a gummy smile Stoick smiled as he placed both hands on the dragons face.

"This is so cool!" Stoick said with excitement. Hiccup smiled as he, Astrid and Toothless walked over to the pair.

"That's just like how I bonded with Toothless." Hiccup told his son. Stoick looked at his father and then the adult Night Fury.

"Is that Toothless?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded.

"This sure is." Hiccup answered as he placed a hand on Toothless. Toothless moved his head a little as Hiccup began to scratch him. He then looked at the young boy and moved forward a little. Stoick slowly put his hand out. Toothless sniffed the hand before giving it a small lick. Stoick giggled.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Astrid asked. Stoick looked at his mother.

"I can name him?" Stoick said with a surprised voice.

"Sure, if that's okay with Toothless of course." She said as she looked down at Toothless, who seemed to be sniffing her a lot. Toothless gave her a gummy smile. "I take that as a yes."

Stoick looked at the young Night Fury, trying to come up with an idea of what to call this dragon. "Hey bud," Hiccup said, "since you were panicking earlier does that mean you son was the one who crashed onto the island?"

"Cash," Stoick whispered. Suddenly is eyes widened. "What about Nightcrash?" The dragon, Nightcrash, seemed to like it as he began to jump up and down.

"That's a nice name. At least it wasn't something silly like your father would of named him." Astrid said as she looked over to Hiccup, who was rolling his eyes.

"Come on, really?" He asked. Astrid smiled at her husband.

"Hey can we go flying?" Stoick asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Urr," was all that was coming out of his fathers mouth.

"Please? Please?" Stoick begged.

Before either of them could say anything Toothless was suddenly nudging Hiccup with begging eyes. Hiccup looked at Toothless, a smile breaking of his face. He then looked at Astrid. "You wanna ride with Stoick?"

Astrid couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she smiled. "Get you're butt on that dragon, Haddock."

Hiccup smiled. "Sure thing, Mrs Haddock."

As Hiccup climbed onto Toothless Astrid helped Stoick climb onto Nightcrash. Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "Where to bud?"

Toothless let out a little growl before leaning down. Hiccup quickly held on tightly to Toothless as the dragon leapt into the air. Nightcrash quickly followed after his father. Once the dragons were level in the sky Hiccup turned his head round to look at Astrid and Stoick. Astrid was holding Stoick in place while he looked around in the air, a big smile on his face.

Hiccup began to look round himself, remembering the feeling of being this high in the air. He feeling of the wind hitting his face, the air colder than on ground. The feeling of being... free.

Hiccup leaned down and placed a hand on Toothless' side. "Hey bud, you know this isn't the way to Berk, right?" Toothless let out a confident growl. "So where are we going?" Toothless gave him another growl before looking over at Nightcrash and Hiccup's family. Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean-" Toothless growled again. "You know you girlfriend doesn't particularly like me." Toothless gave him a little laugh. "Geeze thanks."

"Hiccup, where are we going?" Astrid called over. Hiccup turned around and gave her a smile.

"Wanna see Stormfly again?" Hiccup asked. Astrid's eyes widened.

"You serious?" She said with shock.

"Come on, one last adventure?"

 _24 days_


	17. Babysit

**"Babysit" Inspired By: Calvin (I know this isn't exactly what you requested, might have remembered the review wrong lol)**

 **Summary: While his parents are busy little Stoick has been asked to babysit his sister an till his mother comes back. How will the two get along?**

"But why?" 10 year old Stoick the Second wined. Astrid rolled her eyes as she began to slip her boots onto her feet.

"Because your father is the chief so he's going to be busy most of the day and all 3 of your grandparents are busy as well. Its just for a hour, Stoick. You can handle that." Astrid explained him.

"But I was going to play with Charmlout, Barffnut and Heathlegs." Stoick told her sounding upset and annoyed.

"And you still can, but you can do it when I get back." Astrid told him.

"Won't she be okay by herself? She already asleep, a play with her toys in her room." Stoick pointed out. Astrid looked at her son with wide eyes.

"Stoick, your sister is 5 years old. She can not be left alone in this house all by her self. Besides its like you just said. She's asleep so she will most likely be like that for a little while and will be playing with her toys more than anything." Astrid pointed out as she stood up and walked over to her son. She place a hand on his cheek. "Can you please get along with your sister just an till I get home?" Stoick gave him mother a small nod. Astrid smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you. If you need either me or you father head over to Auntie Heather's. Remember only for emergencies though."

Stoick nodded. "Okay."

Astrid picked up her axe from the table. "Be good. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." With that Astrid was out the door. Stoick sighed and looked around the large house. He guessed he had about 20 minutes before Ingrid was to wake up from her nap. He quickly decided that he wanted to draw to pass the time.

Turns out he had inherited his fathers ability to draw. Though he did like to draw his favourite thing was to go out into the woods with his mum and throw axes. First time he held an axe he was 7. Gobber had made it for him for his birthday, without Hiccup and Astrid knowing unfortunately. Astrid quickly realised why her mother was so scared for her when she got her first axe at 6. That deadly weapon in a child's hand, nearly made her heart stop at the sight. However she soon began to trust him with it when she took him out for target practise for the first time when he was 8. She had let him use fake axes at for the first year before finally letting him use his really one. And he turned out to be a natural.

Turns out he prefers the axe for his weapon while Ingrid like to do sword fights with her dad. Of course they used wooden swords. After the little incident with Gobber and the axe they made him swear he wouldn't make a sword for Ingrid and till she was at lead 8 years old. By that time Hiccup and promised to teach her all different sword tricks he had learnt himself growing up. Though while she did like to play with swords she loved to read and draw.

They both love their fathers drawing that he draws for them. He would draw sketches of the pair, some of the island, some of the sea. Apparently he even has a secret pile of drawing hidden in a chest, but they're not allowed to look inside it. Something they would tell them about another day. They never knew why he wouldn't tell them but whenever either of them would bring it up that could see their father suddenly look a little said. Their mum would take them outside and tell them to play, promising them that they did nothing wrong.

Stoick was so caught up in his thought's and drawing that he didn't hear the small footsteps coming down the stairs. "Stoick?" Stoick turned around to see Ingrid rubbing her eyes with her small hand. She stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a doll in her left arm. "Where's mommy?"

"She had to go to the academy to teach. She'll be back soon." He told her as he kept on drawing.

"When?" Ingrid asked innocently.

"About 30 minutes." Stoick answered.

"Okay." She said. Stoick kept on drawing, not bothering to look at his sister. She would most likely just go back upstairs and draw or play with her toys. He didn't need to keep his eyes on her all the time.

"Stoick." She suddenly said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." She answered. Stoick sighed as shifted of his seat, abandoning his drawing, and heading over to the kitchen. He quickly reached a cupboard and opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out a apple. He walked over to his sister and handed her the apple.

"Here." He said blankly.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Stoick didn't say anything but instead walked back over to the desk and began drawing again. The two siblings stayed silent for about 10 minutes while Stoick continued his drawing and Ingrid ate her apple.

"Stoick?" Ingrid said. Stoick sighed and looked over to his sister, who was sitting on the ground.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you read me a book?" She asked.

"No. Read one yourself." He told her as he turned back to his drawing.

"But I don't know how to read." She told him.

"Then go play with your toys." He suggested.

"But I don't want to." She said.

"Then do some drawing, I really don't care." He told her, getting rather impatient.

"Can you draw with me?" She asked. Stoick sighed.

"Fine." He said before coming down from his chair and over to his sister. He then placed his paper and pencil down on the floor. He looked over to his sister. "Where's your paper and pencil?"

"I don't know where they are." She answered. Stoick sighed. She was really starting to annoy him. He walked over to a cabinet near his fathers desk and began to look for some paper. Opening a drawer he quickly found the two items he was looking for. As he pulled out some paper he noticed there wasn't any pencils inside. As he shut the drawer he looked over at his father's desk.

Both he and Ingrid knew they weren't allowed to play or look inside of their fathers desk, but what was the harm of look for a pencil for his sister? Its not like he would be snooping around.

Stoick walked over to the desk and began to look for a pencil. "Stoick, that's naughty." Ingrid. "You can't look at daddy's table."

"I'm just looking for a pencil, nothing else." Stoick pointed out. Quickly opening some draws he soon spotted a pencil for his sister. As Stoick picked it up he quickly noticed something else inside the drawer. Inside was a key. Looking at the key with curiosity Stoick placed his hand inside the drawer and picked it up. He looked at the key and then back at the chest next to his father's desk.

Was this the key for the chest?

"What's that?" Ingrid asked her brother.

"A key." He answered.

"Put it back. Don't want daddy to be mad at you for looking." Ingrid told her brother.

"What? Don't you want to know what is inside that chest?" Stoick asked. Ingrid looked at the chest, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Maybe by looking inside she will know what her daddy gets upset when they talk about it.

She quickly shook her head. "No its bad." She told him. Stoick rolled his eyes before putting the key back inside.

"You're no fun." He said as he walked back over to his sister passing her the pencil. Ingrid took the pencil from her brother before laying down on her stomach and soon began to draw on the paper. Stoick watched his sister for a few moments before mirroring her and started to finish he own drawing.

The siblings stayed like this for a long time. Neither of them really talking but instead drawing in their company. Stoick didn't like to admit it, but it was kind of fun. Once he had finished his 2nd drawing he looked over to Ingrid, who had paper all around her with different pictures on. Some were of flowers, some of fish, he caught a couple of their parents and himself too.

"What you drawing now?" He asked.

"A dragon." She answered. Stoick looked at her with confusion.

"A dragon?" He repeated. Ingrid nodded.

"Daddy and mummy talk about them sometimes, and so does Lily and Coby. This is what I think a dragon looks like." She explained. Stoick looked at the picture. She had drawn an animal with large wings and a round head. It had long tail and four legs.

"I think they would look for scarier than that." Stoick said. Ingrid looked over to her brother.

"Really?" She asked. Stoick nodded before pulling a piece of paper and quickly began drawing.

"I'll show you." Soon after about 10 minutes Stoick had finished his quick drawing of his own version of a dragon. "Here." This dragon a big wings with a long neck. The head had two horns coming out of it with spikes running down its back. The tail was long and had a arrow like shape at the end. This dragon also had 4 legs.

Ingrid shook her head. "That looks to scary. Dragons aren't scary."

"Well they could be if they got angry." Stoick pointed out.

"But when they are happy they look cute." Ingrid also pointed out.

Before the debate could continue the door swung open. The two siblings looked up and saw who had walked through the door. "Mommy!" Ingrid jumped to her feet and gave her mother and big hug.

Astrid smiled as she hugged her daughter back. "Hey you, did you behave?"

Ingrid nodded. "Yes."

"Did you're brother behave?"

"Yes! We did drawing together!" Ingrid said with excitement. Astrid looked over to Stoick, who was now sitting on his knees looked at him mum. Astrid then saw the scattered drawing. "I can see that."

"Quick. Let me show you what I had drawn." Ingrid said eagerly. Astrid smiled.

"In a moment, baby. I just need to get sorted, but I did see Coby and Lily outside. You can go play with them." Astrid told her.

"Yay!" Ingrid yelled before giving her mother and hug and rushing out the door. Astrid then turned to her son.

"Barffnut, Heathlegs and Charmlout are outside as well. You can go play with them till dinner." Astrid told him Stoick smiled before quickly rushing over and hugging his mum.

"Thank you!" He said with happiness.

"Your very welcome." Astrid told him. Stoick soon pulled away from his mother and ran out the door.

Astrid let out a sigh before putting her axe down on the table and sitting on the chair to take her boots off. As she began to slip one of her eyes caught sight of a couple of the drawing. Leaning down and picked two up and looked at them with wide eyes. A small smile spread across her face.

 **XxxxX**

Once the sun and settled, and the children were asleep, Astrid was now waiting for the final member of the household. Astrid was sharpening her dagger when her husband walked through the door. Hiccup had sat down on the chair with a sigh. Astrid walked over to him and hugged him round the shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Long, hard, and a bit painful if you count when Tuffnut's chicken bit me." Hiccup told her. Astrid let out a small laugh.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Too long to tell without my head bursting." He answered. "What about yours?"

"Got called into the academy to help train some new recruits." Astrid answered.

"You take the kids with you?" Hiccup asked.

"Gods no. They're way to young for that at the moment. I had Stoick watch Ingrid. It was only for an hour." Astrid explain. Hiccup sighed.

"How bad was it when you got back?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled as she walked round her husband and over to the table near him.

"Actually I found them both on the floor drawing together." Astrid answered. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He said with a slight shock in his voice.

"Yep, and guess when I found them drawing." She said as she picked up two pieces of paper. Hiccup took the paper into his hands and looked on what was drawn onto it. He could help but the small gasp that come from his lips.

"Dragons?" He said in a whisper.

"Don't know for certain but that's what it looks like." Astrid told him.

"Wonder what got them to draw these." Hiccup wondered. Astrid shrugged.

"Maybe they over heard one of our friends talking about them." Astrid guessed.

"I've got to admit, these are pretty good." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled.

"Stoick's one looks a little like a Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid said as she pointed to the picture.

"Snotlout properly wouldn't stop nagging me about it if I showed this to him." Hiccup said, almost fearing what Snotlout would say to him. Astrid laughed.

"And this one," Astrid said as she looked at the other picture, "this one brings up good memories." She said as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup had to take a few moments before talking. "She's not far of, is she?"

"Not to far, no." Astrid agreed. Hiccup nodded as the pair carried on looking at the picture. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Astrid finally broke the silence. "You okay?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hiccup nodded. She then came up with an idea. "Want me to get the key?"

"I'll get it." He told her. He soon sat up from his chair and made his way over to his desk. Opening the drawer he pulled out a sliver key. He then walked over to the chest and knelt down to the key lock. Placing the key inside he turned the key to the right, making a small clicking sound. He lifted the lid open and looked inside.

The first thing he saw was his and Astrid's old masks. The he saw his old legs and stirrup. There were also a couple of books inside. Reaching in he pulled out a large thick book. He and Astrid were kneeling on the floor while Hiccup opened the book. Inside they came across drawn pictures of the dragons, the riders and every happy moment they spent together for those 6 years.

 _23 days_


	18. Bandaged Up

**"Bandaged Up" Inspired by:** **Stephy010**

 **Summary: After having a small issue with his newest invention Hiccup tries to make it home without a certain blonde viking finding out. Unfortunately he's not so lucky.**

Okay so he may have gone a bit overboard with the Dragon Fly 3. He tried to keep it close with his original as much as possible, just adding a bit more detail to the wings so they looked more like dragon wings. What he didn't think of was the added weight to his new invention.

Maybe jumping of Toothless from such a height with strong winds wasn't such a good idea for the first test run.

Flying back to Berk wasn't what he was worried about. It was the angry blond hair braided viking that scared him. When she sees him land soaked to the bone and holding his most likely sprained wrist then he is going to wish he had never thought about making the Dragon Fly 3.

Well then the answer was simple: Don't let Astrid find out.

"Hey bud, why don't we circle the island before landing?" Hiccup suggested to his friend. Toothless looked at his rider out of the corner of his eye, giving him a unsure growl. "Don't worry Toothless. It will just be a quick one to make sure the island is okay." _'And to make sure Astrid is no where near my house.'_

His mum helps out at the Academy with Fishlegs so he didn't need to worry about her when he lands. Astrid however was helping Gobber with being acting chief while he was gone. She had suggested to Hiccup to take the day off after coming home last night with 2 ice blocks stuck on his head for a good while. At first he didn't really want to, not sure if he was being selfish or not, but Astrid quickly convinced him saying that the village needed a chief who could think straight and not one who was hanging on by a piece of string.

It wasn't long after Astrid left that he came up with the idea of designing a new Dragon Fly so he could almost look like a dragon while flying next to Toothless. Toothless of course growled with annoyance at the idea but that didn't stop Hiccup from designing his new invention.

Hiccup was soon brought out of his thoughts when he saw Berk on the horizon. "Okay bud, lets make this quick and I will give you all the fish I have back home."

That didn't take a lot to convince Toothless. The pair were back on Berk in no time. As they began to fly round the island Hiccup quickly began to scan for Astrid. There was no sign of her anywhere. Not in the village. Not at the academy. Not by the docks. No where. He spotted Gobber by the armoury. He figured that Astrid must be at her parents house or something.

Hiccup soon found himself landing in front of his house. Slowly he climbed of Toothless, felling his body ache as he did so. He rolled his shoulders back as he moved his head side to side, feeling it click. "Oh I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." Toothless growled behind him, sounding a little amused. "Really bud?" Toothless laughed. Hiccup shook his head as he walked up to his door. He could wait to get out of his wet clothes and into his nice warm-

"Hey Hiccup!"

Astrid?

Hiccup froze. "A-Astrid?" She had her back to him while she was cooking something.

"Your finally back, hey?" Astrid said with her back to him.

"W-wha...ur..what are you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered, still shocked.

"I thought I'd cook you some dinner for when you came home, since you're been gone most of the day I figured you'd be starving." Astrid explained.

"T-Thanks! You didn't need to do that." Hiccup said as he slowly began to make his way towards the stairs, hoping Astrid wouldn't turn around.

"I know I didn't but since nothing needed to be done on the island I thought I'd do this for you. Should be ready soon." Astrid said as she kept on stirring the pot. Hiccup suddenly got a whiff of the dinner and felt like he was turning green He didn't even what to imagine what it was going to taste like.

"Well that was very kind of you, milady. You keep on cooking and I'm going to get changed." Hiccup told her as he finally reached the stairs up to his room.

"Okay, but don't take to- what happened?!" He jumped out of his skin when Astrid yelled over to him. She had turned round. "Why are you wet and more importantly why do you have a black eye?!" She yelled and she rushed over to him.

Wait, he had a black eye? He must of hit the water harder than he thought.

"Well-I-um... you see-" He began to stutter but Astrid cut him of.

"If I hear the words 'Dragon Fly 3' you are in a heap of trouble." Astrid warned him as she pointed a finger.

"'Dragon Fly 2.0'?" He said, hoping for luck to be on his side.

Astrid sighed as she shook her head. "Come on lets get you out of those wet clothes." As she began to lead him up the stairs she have him a slap round the head.

"Ow!"

 **XxxxX**

Turns out that a sprained wrist wasn't his only injury. He had a bad bruise forming on his right side, suggesting his might have injured his rib. He kept on insisting it wasn't hurting like a broken rip would, but Astrid kept on telling him to go see Gothi.

"Look, the bruise isn't big enough for there to be a broken rib but if it spreads by tomorrow morning then I'll go see Gothi." Hiccup promised her, now sitting in clean dry clothes.

"Fine, but if you start to get any pain you tell me right away. I'm not chancing you having a anything broken and then it healing in the wrong place." Astrid told him as she took a ice block and held it to his rib to help with the bruising and swelling. "Hold that there."

Hiccup complied and held the block with his right hand. Astrid then took out some bandages and began to unwrap them. "You don't need to do this, you know."

"Well who else would have? I very much doubt you were going to tell your mother about this." Astrid pointed out.

"Well considering how my face looks at the moment I don't think I would have gotten very far an till she figured it out herself." Hiccup said.

"So either way you were going to get into trouble. Wrist." She ordered. Hiccup placed his left wrist out in front of him. Astrid took the bandages and began to wrap them round his wrist and hand. "You're gonna need to keep this rested for a few days."

"Astrid, its a small sprain. I'll survive." He told her like she was being a little silly. Instead of arguing back Astrid quickly pulled the bandages a bit tighter, causing Hiccup to let out a little cry of pain.

"Ah! Hey!" He said with a slightly shocked face. Astrid raised her eyebrows at him.

"A small sprain, okay." She told him as she carried on bandaging him up.

"You're supposed to be helping not injuring me more." He pointed out.

"I did help. I proved at its not a 'small sprain'." She explained. Hiccup sighed.

"I'll be careful and won't do any lifting." He promised.

"Or you can take a couple of days of to heal up and let Gobber and Valka take over." Astrid told him.

"Mum's busy helping Fishlegs at the academy and Gobber has the forge to take care of." He reminded her.

"'Helping' not teaching, I'm sure Fishlegs can handle the academy for a couple of days without you mother. And I'm some vikings can go without having their swords or saddles fixed for a couple of day as well." Astrid told him as she finished wrapping up his wrist. "Lay back."

Hiccup sighed. As he moved his body backwards Astrid stood up from the bed so he could get his legs onto the bed. Once he was comfortable Astrid moved round and sat down next to him. Hiccup looked at her with confusion. "You not gonna head home?"

"And leave you to injure yourself more, I don't think so. You're stuck with me till you mum comes back." Astrid told him as she laid down next to him as Hiccup rested his left hand on his stomach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way milady."

 _22 days_


	19. In Plain Sight: What If?

**Well... I don't know if this should still be called 'The Countdown' as it is now over for the U.K! Life as been so busy I can't even put into words how busy I have been. I can promise you I have been writing in my spare time and still have many unfinished stories that people have been requesting. Just know that even though the movie is over doesn't NOT mean I will stop writing in my spare time.**

 **Please check Note at the end of the story for the Next Chapter details.**

* * *

 **"In Plain Sight: What If?" Inspired by: 6X01 episode.**

 **Summary: What would of happened if the glass had not stopped Johann's knife from hitting Hiccup?**

"I'll take that bag of lenses, boy." Though Hiccup knew it was Johann saying those words he sounded like an entirely new kind of person. When turning around he didn't even recognise the man in front of him. His face, his expression, was completely different to the trader he knew for years of his life. The kind expression was replaced by something he had seen on many of his enemies. Evil.

Hiccup gasped as he saw Johann hold out a dagger to him threateningly. He gripped the handle of his bag with protection. "Look, what ever Krogan and Viggo are paying you," Hiccup said as he slowly began to move back, away from Johann as he began to step forward.

"Paying me? Those two?! I pay them, to serve at my feet." Johann told him.

"Why do you even want these, and why now?" Hiccup asked.

"Because they're the next step in finding the king of dragons. And the keys to yours truly becoming the richest man on earth." Johann explained as he stalked Hiccup in circles, not letting his dagger move from its target. As he talked Hiccup realised something that had happened a while back.

"Heather's lens." Hiccup gasped. Johann clapped.

"Ah ha, well done Hiccup. Don't be so morose, how do you think its been for me? Pretending all these years to actually care about you and your little friends? All the number of times I just wanted to scream at the time of my-" Before yelling Johann realised that Hiccup hadn't once yelled at him for being a traitor, or looked so shocked about it. "And yet I'm wondering why aren't you more surprised? And what do you find humours?"

"The twins and their rants." Hiccup said with a smile. Hiccup then went on to talk about all the times Johann had slowly began to give away about his cover working with the dragon hunters. All the way back to when the Edge was attacked and when he was at Outcast Island when Dagur escaped.

"The most difficult part was letting him think he actually stole my ship." Johann admitted.

"You've been behind all of this." Hiccup realised.

"Since as far back as Brakeneck Bog I've been doing everything humanly possible to rid the Archipelago of you and your Dragon Riders." Johann told him as he began to back Hiccup into a pile of junk. "But you have a most annoying habit of not dying when your suppose to."

"You have your own pesky habit. You never stop talking. You give away pretty much everything, especially when you think you've got the upper hand. You see when I did this little move to Toothless," Hiccup said as he moved his index finger in the air in circles, "to leave, leaving was the last thing I told him to do."

At that moment Toothless suddenly appeared growling at Johann threateningly from a pile of boxes near to the pair.

"The Sandbuster will surely hear if a Plasma Blast is fired." Johann pointed out.

"Properly, but I just don't see needing a Plasma Blast for this." Hiccup said as he looked over to Toothless. The pair looked at one another for a few seconds before Toothless decided to pounce. Unfortunately what they failed to see was as soon as Johann jumped out of the way Toothless fell into a net trap and was now hanging from the ceiling. Johann laughed as he walked back over to Hiccup.

"Now I believe we are all caught up. The lenses please. Now." Johann ordered. Hiccup sighed before handing Johann the bag of lenses. Johann snatched the bag from Hiccup's grip and opened it up with a evil smirk. Though it was quickly replaced with shock and anger as Johann pulled out a gold necklace Tuffnut had bought while with them. He threw the bag and necklace on the floor to see Hiccup had ran of a hid somewhere.

"Oh, Hiccup, why make this any more complicated than it needs to be? Perhaps, for old times' sake, I should regale you with tales of alligator races with the Sultan of Zanzibar or some such fictional account of my travels?" Johann asked.

As Johann continued to speak Hiccup moved from one place to another, keeping hid from his enemies eye. "That's right, Hiccup. The tales I sold you and your gullible father I plundered from real merchants before I sunk them and their ships." Hiccup slowly crept away from his spot and began to move to another. Unfortunately what he failed to realise was that Johann had spotted him. Johann pulled out a dagger from his belt and threw it towards Hiccup. With his back turned Hiccup was suddenly filled with pain as the dagger plunged through his skin into the back of his left shoulder. He cried out before falling to the floor in pain.

Toothless, who was still hanging from the netting began to screech in terror. Not caring about the noise he made the blasted a Plasma Blast at Johann, who was slowly approaching Hiccup. With the blast it ripped through the netting enough for it to break, freeing Toothless. Toothless ran over to his rider, who was laying on his front gasping in pain.

Then suddenly a loud yet familiar roar was heard. Toothless growled as the Sandbuster burst out of the sand, firing a blast towards the dragon and rider. Toothless fired a blast back protecting them. He then jumped over to the Sandbuster and began firing at it, hitting the dragon a couple of time, succeeding at scaring it away into a tunnel. Toothless then fired a Plasma Blast to the roof of the tunnel blocking of the exit.

As soon as the battle was over Toothless rushed over to Hiccup again, who was now leaning on his hand a little. "Johann." He saw a quick glimpse of Johann rushing of during the quick fight but not sure as to which direction. Toothless growled as he looked round the cave. "No Toothless. Another time." Hiccup said to the dragon in a weak voice. Toothless let out a small growl to his rider as he helped Hiccup up onto his feet enough for him to get onto the saddle. Placing his prosthetic in place Toothless quickly ran out of the cave as quickly as he could. As he took to the air Hiccup noticed how the Dragon Flyers had disappeared. _'The Twins must have dealt with them.'_

"Hiccup!" Ruff and Tuff flew over to Hiccup, both with an excited look on their face. "Those Dragon Flies are no more." Ruff explained.

"Oh and you should of see the explosion. Oh how it was so magnificent. Even working with a traitor." Tuffnut said as he glared over to Ruffnut, who was glaring back.

"Says the double agent." Ruffnut said.

"Um guess. Neither of you were the traitor." Hiccup said weakly. The twins then glanced at him with confusion. Hiccup then fell forward a bit, his body feeling weaker by the moment. It was then the twins saw the dagger that was still sticking out of Hiccup's back left shoulder.

"Ur Hiccup? Did you know you have a dagger sticking out of your shoulder?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Yes Tuff, I know about the dagger. Another reason to get back to the Edge as quickly as possible." Hiccup told the twins.

"What was the first?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm gonna pass out soon from the blood loss." Hiccup said before guiding Toothless in the direction towards the Edge.

 **xxx**

And he was right. The moment Toothless landed on the platform of the Club House Hiccup fell of the saddle and onto the wooden ground. Dagur, Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were already in the Club House, saw the young Viking fall from his dragon. The trio rush over to him only to quickly notice the dagger in his back.

"Oh Thor, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as he knelt down next to his friend.

"What happened?" Snotlout yelled to the twins, concern shown on his face.

"We don't know. He and Johann disappeared and then Hiccup came back like this." Tuffnut explained.

"Funny that we didn't see Johann with Hiccup. Wonder where he went." Ruffnut said placing a hand on her chin.

Fishlegs looked at the dagger that was embedded in Hiccup's left shoulder. He looked over to Dagur. "We need to get him to his hut. Can you help carry him?"

"Of course." Dagur knelt down with Snotlout, the pair each taking Hiccup's arms and placing them round their shoulders. Hiccup groaned in pain as he was lifted to his feet. Fishlegs had already climbed onto Meatlug and headed of towards his hut to get the medical equipment. "Easy, brother. You're going to be okay."

They placed Hiccup on Sluther as Hookfang would carry Toothless up to the hut. Dagur climbed behind Hiccup to make sure he wouldn't fall of the dragon. He was careful not to touch the dagger since he didn't want to cause any more harm to his friend. The group flew up to Hiccup's hut were Fishlegs has already began to set out the equipment.

Dagur climbed off Sluther first so he could help Hiccup down from the dragon. As Hiccup slowly slid of the dragon towards Dagur and Snotlout he let out a loud moan of pain. "We've got you, Hiccup." Snotlout said as he and Dagur carried the rider over to his bed.

Slowly and gently they laid Hiccup down on his stomach. Fishlegs immanently began to inspect the dagger and where it was located, though it looked like he was having a bit of trouble. He grabbed a old rag and wrapped it round the dagger and pressed it down. Hiccup suddenly yelled. Toothless jumped towards his rider and growled at Fishlegs. "I'm sorry Toothless but I need to stop the bleeding."

"We need to get the dagger out." Snotlout pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But with where the dagger is located its going to be a lot harder, especially since I can't see the wound." Fishlegs explained. He then looked over to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, get over here." Ruffnut quickly rushed over to Fishlegs. "Place your hands where mine are and keep pushing down."

"I-I don't know, what if I-" Ruffnut began to say with uncertainty but Fishlegs cut her off.

"We don't have time. I need your help." Fishlegs said. Ruff nodded before placing her hands on the wound. "Tuff, keep a look out for Heather and Astrid and make sure Astrid doesn't come in."

"Umm why?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because she will worrying to much and I can't have her get in the way." Fishlegs explained. Tuffnut nodded before stepping outside. "Dagur, start mixing up a herb for the wound. The ingredients and instructions are in my bag." Dagur nodded before walking over to the table to get to work. "Snotlout, get another dagger, the sharpest one you can find. We need to cut his armour and shirt away."

"You got it." Snotlout said as he ran out of the room to find what Fishlegs needed. Hiccup suddenly began to groan again.

"Dagur, how is the herb coming?" Fishlegs asked as he set out equipment for the stitches and other things he would need once the dagger was out.

"Nearly done." Dagur yelled over as he carried on stirring.

"Ruff, how much blood is he losing?" Fishlegs asked since he had his back turned to his friends.

"Urr, my hands are starting to stain red?" Ruffnut said, not sure exactly how to answer. Fishlegs quickly turned around to see Hiccup was in fact starting to lose more blood than he should be.

"Found one!" Snotlout came running in holding up a dagger in the air. He ran over to Fishlegs, holding the dagger out.

"Snotlout, I need you to cut down the middle if possible. It will make it easier to remove the clothing that way." Fishlegs explained as he stepped next to Ruffnut and opposite Snotlout. Snotlout nodded.

"Alright." He said as he placed the dagger at the top of Hiccup's neck where his armour began. With Fishlegs holding the armour so it would be easier to cut away, Snotlout placed the dagger on the armour and began to cut it in half. Hiccup groaned from the movement of his clothing.

"Easy, Hiccup. We've got you." Fishlegs said. Snotlout soon cut all the way down the middle. "Snotlout, swap sides. It will be easier for you to cut round the dagger this way." As the pair began to swap sides Tuffnut suddenly called.

"Ur guys, Astrid and Heather are back." Tuffnut called.

"Distract them, we can't let Astrid see Hiccup." Fishlegs called over to him. Tuffnut nodded before quickly closing the door again. Outside the sound of flapping wings was heard along with Tuffnut's voice. Fishlegs however tried to ignore it and stay focus on helping his friend.

"How am I supposed to cut round the wound enough to remove his armour?" Snotlout asked as he looked down, unsure of what he should do. Fishlegs looked at the wound and began to think. He then noticed a rip long enough for Snotlout to use to cut away from the wound.

"There, use the rip to cut away from the wound to where we already cut to." Fishlegs explained as he pointed from the small rip to the end where they had cut already. Snotlout nodded and placed the dagger at the rip, ready to start.

"Tuffnut, seriously, what's going on in there?" Astrid's voice was heard from behind the door.

"Nothing, nothing, no one is in there!" Tuffnut yelled, not sounding to convincing.

"Tuff, why can't we go in?" Heather asked. As Tuffnut carried on trying to keep the girls out of the hut Snotlout got the dagger in position ready to cut the rest of Hiccup's armour.

"Okay, Snotlout be careful and try not touch the dagger." Fishlegs said as he held onto Hiccup's shirt so Snotlout could get a better cut. Snotlout nodded.

"Okay." As he slowly moved the dagger to the rip the handle of his dagger softly touched the dagger in Hiccup's back.

"Ohhhahh!" Hiccup groaned. Snotlout tried to ignore it as he carefully began to cut the shirt. Only Toothless wasn't as quiet as he let out a roar of fright as Dagur, who had abandoned the herbs, tried to keep the Night Fury back.

"What was that? Was that Toothless?" Astrid said from behind the door.

"What? No, no, he's with Hiccup, and they're not here- owowow!" A loud sound of punching was heard behind the door. "Oh I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

The door suddenly opened to show a worried Astrid, Heather standing behind her. There in front of here everyone froze. Dagur was trying to hold Toothless, Ruffnut was holding the wound round the dagger, and Fishlegs and Snotlout were trying to cut Hiccup's shirt away. But what was shocking her most was the dagger sticking out of Hiccup's back.

"What happened?!" Astrid yelled as she rushed over to Hiccup, standing next to Fishlegs.

"We don't know, he came back like this with the twins." Fishlegs explained. Astrid then turned to Ruffnut.

"What happened to him?!" She yelled at Ruffnut. Before Ruffnut could answer Fishlegs turned to her.

"Astrid, we don't have time we need to get the dagger out but first we need to cut away his shirt and I can't do that with you in the way." Fishlegs explained. Heather then appeared behind Astrid.

"Astrid let Fishlegs do his job." She said calmly as she began to move Astrid away but Astrid quickly yanked herself away from Heather.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Astrid yelled.

"Then at least stay over there with Toothless so no one else is crowed around him." Fishlegs said as he carried on holding the shirt so it was easier for Snotlout to cut away. Soon the blade made its way to the end of the shirt.

"Got it." Snotlout said as he pulled the dagger away and placed it on the bed so he could move the material so it was now off Hiccup's back and away from the wound. Fishlegs now got a better look of where the dagger was located.

"Okay, Ruff remove your hands." Fishlegs ordered. Ruffnut removed her bloody hands from the wound and took a step back while Fishlegs moved next to Snotlout so he could look at the wound better. "From what I can tell the dagger landed between the shoulder blade and his spine."

"Then its a good thing you didn't removed it when Hiccup got here. Removing it the wrong way could of ended up doing more damage." Heather said as she walked over to look at the wound herself. "Dagur, how is the herb coming?"

"Its done." He told his sister as he pointed to the table where a bowl sat.

"Okay, Ruff, Tuff, get Toothless out of here." Heather told the twins. "He's going to go nuts when we have to remove the dagger."

"On it." The twins said as they took old of Toothless' saddle and began to pull him out of the room, using all their strength as the Night Fury didn't want to budge.

"Snotlout, can you get a bucket of water?" Heather asked.

"You got it." He said as he raced out of the room. Heather then looked over to Fishlegs.

"Do you know how to get the dagger out?" She asked.

"Yeah but its going to be tricky, and painful for Hiccup. We can't yank it out, its gonna have to be done slowly." Fishlegs explained. Heather sighed and turned to Astrid, who was standing away from the bed looking nervous.

"Astrid, Hiccup's gonna need you." Heather told her. Astrid nodded before quickly rushing over to Hiccup's bed side and kneeling down. Fishlegs looked over to Heather.

"Get the rag ready for pressure." Fishlegs said as he placed his hand on the handle. Hiccup let out a loud moan of pain. Astrid ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh, its okay. You're gonna be fine." She told him. She then moved her other hand to Hiccup's, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Got the water!" Snotlout yelled as he rushed back into the room, holding the bucket in the air.

"Bring it over here." Fishlegs told him. Snotlout nodded as he rushed over to Fishlegs and stood next to him as he placed the bucket on the floor. "Ready?" Fishlegs asked as he looked between Astrid and Heather. The pair nodded. Taking a deep breath Fishlegs slowly began to pull the dagger out.

"Ahhh!" Hiccup's screams could be heard from any part of the island. Everyone in the room did what they could to drown the horrific noise. Heather held onto Dagur for comfort. Fishlegs kept him mind on the dagger. All Astrid could do was stroke Hiccup's head and say comforting words to him, not like it would of made much difference.

Suddenly Hiccup began to move. This caused Fishlegs to panic as he quickly stopped moving the dagger. "Hold him down!" He yelled, not to anyone in particular. Dagur quickly rushed over to his 'brother' and held his body still to the best of his ability. Snotlout did the same, taking hold of his cousins legs. Once Hiccup was secure Fishlegs continued to pull on the dagger.

Hiccup continued to scream, causing much pain between everyone that was in the room. Astrid kept on trying to comfort Hiccup as much as she possibly could, but all she could do was allow him to squeeze her hand as Fishlegs tried to pull the dagger from his back as carefully as possible. She kept on whispering comforting words to him, but knew he properly wasn't hearing a single thing she was saying.

"Nearly there!" Fishlegs yelled over Hiccup's screams. "Heather get ready!"

"On it." Heather said with nerves but trying confidence.

"Just a little more Hiccup, hang on." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear as she stroked his hair with one hand, the other being squeezed to death by Hiccup's hand.

Suddenly Hiccup let out a gasp at the same time Fishlegs pulled out the dagger. "Got it! Heather now!"

Heather quickly got the rag and placed it down on the wound, hard. Hiccup cried out once again, now letting out shaky quick breaths. Astrid noticed this and quickly began to worry. "Hiccup! Hiccup, your okay."

Was he going into shock?

"Hiccup, breath, you gotta breath slower for me." Astrid tried to instruct him. Hiccup suddenly started to make sounds like he was trying to speak, but all that was coming out were loud moans. "Breath with me. In... Out." Astrid began to instruct.

Hiccup watched her, his eyes wide as he tried to copy her. Astrid carried on trying to help Hiccup get his breathing under control, her hand never leaving his own. Soon Hiccup found himself begin able to breath slower and easier. He closed his eyes, hoping it will help him concentrate better, which it did somehow. It also made he feel tired. Very tired. Slowly he began to feel himself slip into the darkness.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said softly. Hiccup made no sign that he heard her. "Hiccup." She said with more panic in her voice.

"Astrid." Fishlegs quickly said. Astrid looked up to him. "He's okay. The worst part is over. He's going to be fine."

 **xxx**

First thing Hiccup felt when he opened his eyes was pain. Pain in his back all over. He felt like his left left shoulder had been torn apart and pulled back together. That didn't happen, right? Wait, what exactly did happen?

He suddenly felt a hand run over the back of his head, the fingers brushing softly against his scalp. Hiccup let out a soft sigh as he looked upwards to the source. Looking down at him with bright blue eyes was Astrid. "Hey." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey." Hiccup replied back. "Where's Toothless?"

"At the stables with the rest of the dragons. Fishlegs needed him out of the way so he could fix you up." Astrid explained.

"Fix me up? What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave him a confused look. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, you had a dagger in your back when I returned to the Edge." Astrid reminded him. Hiccup looked at her with confusion, trying to remember what had happened.

"Is that why I feel like my back feels like its been stitched back together?" Hiccup asked.

"Only by your shoulder had to be stitched. You did lose a lot of blood though." Astrid explained.

"Must be why I feel so out of it." Hiccup muttered. He suddenly lout out a not so pleasant coughing sound.

Astrid quickly stood up and walked over to the table next to his bed where a cup and jar of water sat. Once the water had been poured into the cup Astrid made her way back over to Hiccup. Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Can you move onto your side?"

"I think so." Hiccup answered. With Astrid's help Hiccup was able to make it onto his side long enough to get a couple of mouthfuls of water down his dry throat. As Astrid put the cup back on the side Hiccup slowly rolled back onto his front. Astrid sat back down in front of Hiccup, going back to stroking his hair.

"I'm not even gone for a day and your already getting hurt." Astrid muttered.

"It's not like I planed it, milady." Hiccup replied with a smirk.

"Then how exactly did it happen? The Twins said that you and Johann went to the Sandbuster's nest for the gems and then you come back with a dagger in your back." Astrid reminded him.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened. "Johann." He whispered. Astrid looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Get the riders over here, we need a meeting." Hiccup told her as he tried to sit up, slightly growling.

"What you need is rest." Astrid told him as she tried to push him back down genitally, but Hiccup wasn't having it.

"Astrid, we've been played."

 **Please know that the next chapter is NOT part of this One-Shot story. It is a chapter for a new story I am thinking about writing but don't want to carry on further if people will not be interested in reading it. You will understand once you have read it.**


	20. First Day A Chief (Test Chapter)

**So this is a test chapter based on a story I am thinking about working on. It takes place after HTTYD2 and goes on towards HTTYD3. The story will be called Rescue Riders (based on the new Dreamworks series they are releasing soon that's not based on HTTYD.) I would greatly appreaiate any reviews to see if people would like this as a story. Note that this will be the first chapter and that in the story there will be a villain, but I am not saying who, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **First Day As Chief**

 _ **Its Hiccup's first day running the village as chief but he seems to be finding it a lot harder than he expected. And without Toothless there to always help him he starts to see why his father was always coming home tired.**_

* * *

 _'This is Berk. Well... the ice isn't meant to be part of it, but the rest is. Battling against a humongous ice spitting dragon would do that to a island. Sure the village might of been destroyed, but our spirit sure hasn't.'_

"Ahh, help!" Snotlout yelled in a not so manly way as he was being dragged by a Thunderclaw.

 _'Its been 24 hours since the battle against Drago Bludvist and since Toothless and I were made the new leaders of our kind.'_

"I've got you Snotlout." Astrid called over to him as she fly over to help.

 _'Of course I have already had to deal with another tribe and Foreverwings. Along with a not so smart king, and a weird dragon wannabe man that kidnapped us.'_

"Ahh my hero."

 _'But for my first chief mission, I think we did okay.'_

"AHHH!"

 _'I certainly have a good team to have my back.'_

"Hey Hiccup." Tuffnut said as he and his twin sister made their way over to Hiccup and Toothless. "Or is it Chief Hiccup? Or Leader Hiccup? Or King?"

"King? Should we kneel before thee?" Ruffnut asked as she and her brother began to slowly kneel on to the floor.

"Ur no, no kneeling guys." Hiccup quickly said putting his hands out in front of himself. "Hiccup's fine guys. Just cause I'm chief now doesn't mean you have to act differently around me."

"Act different? Phft, do you know us Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked as he gestured himself and Ruffnut.

"Just cause your chief doesn't mean we're gonna stop blowing thing up." Ruffnut pointed out. Hiccup sighed.

"Well it would be nice if you guys did stop blowing things up. That way we don't have to keep on rebuilding everything." Hiccup told the pair.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, not blowing this up would be boring." Ruffnut said with a slight disappointing tone.

"Okay, how about this: why don't the pair of you go get Barf and Belch and blow up the ice around the village?" Hiccup suggested.

"Oh yeah!" "Whoo!"

"Now you're speaking our language!" Tuffnut yelled as he quickly began to run of to find his dragon.

"That's a order I don't mind obeying." Ruffnut said as she followed after her twin.

"Just make sure to get the pieces away from the buildings!" Hiccup yelled over to the 2 dragon riders, though he was sure neither of them heard him. Hiccup sighed before looking over to Toothless. "What do you say bud? Wanna stretch those wings and check out the village from the sky?"

Toothless gave his friend a gummy smile as he jump a little on the spot. Hiccup laughed giving the dragon a scratch on the head. Just as he went to climb onto the dragons back a voice called over to him.

"Chief!" Hiccup climbed back down and turned around to see a male villager running over to him, looking a little panicked.

"Armod? What seems to be the problem?" Hiccup asked.

"Dane, Garet and Harold are fight that newcomer! And they just broke my new table!" Armod yelled. Hiccup sighed. Those were the same guys fighting Eret yesterday.

"I'll deal with them and made sure to have your table fixed for you." Hiccup told him. He then went to climb onto Toothless to fly over to the fight when another set of voices stopped him.

Or roars more like.

A Thunderclaw and Monstrous Nightmare were roaring at each other, looking ready to fire. Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "You get those 2 under control, I'll get my people under control." The human and dragon shared a nod before racing of in different directions.

When Hiccup arrived Eret was being held by one of the vikings while the other went in for the punch. Eret however kicked the pair away from him and headbutted the other guy with the back of his head. Once free Eret spun round and punched the guy in the face before punching the two behind him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hiccup yelled as he rushed over.

"Hey chief!" Eret greeted.

"What's going on here?" Hiccup asked as he looked between the 4 men.

"Nothing you need to worry about, chief." Eret told him.

"Well when I see my people fighting against one another then I do worry about it." Hiccup told him.

"That outsider is crazy!" A blond haired braided beard man, Garet yelled as he stood up pointing to Eret.

"We have our backs turned and next thing we know he punches me!" A brown hair, non braided beard man, Dane also yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe if you hadn't been insulting the chief behind his back maybe I wouldn't of had to punch you." Eret bawled out. Hiccup sighed as he pinched his nose. He knew some people weren't going to like the thought of him being chief but never expected that there would be fights about it.

"Eret, I said yesterday that-" Hiccup began to say but go interrupted by the beardless blond, Harold.

"Having our homes destroyed and losing our chief was bad enough. Letting this outsider into our ranks is a ridiculous start to this new way of life, chief." Harold almost spat. Hiccup took a deep breath before looking at the 3 vikings.

"I never asked to become chief so early. And I do not expect people to agree with my decisions. But if I see any one of you once more picking a fight with this man, there will be consequences." Hiccup told them in a serious stone. "If any of you have a problem, you come and say it to me face to face, not behind my back where fight are formed." Hiccup then turned to Eret. "And Eret, if you see or hear something that makes you upset or angry again come and tell me, not punching the person and having to fight people of again. Is everyone understood?"

"Yes chief." The 4 men said in a quiet tone. Just as Hiccup thought his job was done a loud explosion sound along with crashing was heard not far from him.

"My house!"

Hiccup groaned. _'I guess the twins didn't hear me after all.'_

 **XxxxX**

Hiccup soon found himself in the back or the forge making a list of the houses that needed to be rebuilt and the furniture that was inside. Some people also needed to new saddles so that was on his 'to do' list to redesign the saddles. Normaly he would get Gobber to help him out but he was busy remake all the weapons that got destroyed because of the ice.

It was already midday and Hiccup has had barley any time to himself at all. He knew his father would be busy most of the day but he never realised just how busy and hard working being a chief could be. Another reason why he wished now he didn't play hooky so often.

To bad he can't just asked his father for advise. There would be a lot he would want to ask him right now.

Hiccup was so concentrated in his work that he failed to hear a woman's voice calling his name. When he felt the hand on his shoulder Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa, easier there Chief." Astrid said with a smile. Hiccup let out a breath.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He said as he turned back round to carry on with his list.

"I can see that. Though I kind of figured that out after you failed to hear my third call." Astrid explained as she walked round the young chief to sit on the table.

"Ur-huh." Was all that came out of Hiccup's mouth. Astrid frowned at him before looking down at his work.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Houses that need to be rebuild, furniture, dragon saddles." He listed.

"Why not ask someone else to do this?" Astrid asked.

"Cause everyone else it pretty busy at the moment. And it my job to make sure I have everyone down that needs to be taken care of first." Hiccup explained.

A small dragon growling suddenly came from outside the forge. Hiccup and Astrid turned to the entrance to see Toothless slowly walking into the room, looking exhausted. Once he was in his corner he fell straight to the floor with a 'huff'. Hiccup and Astrid looked at the Night Fury with pity.

It was only a few seconds later a loud roar was heard outside. Toothless lifted his head up and let out a lout 'screeching' sound before standing up and walking back outside. Hiccup looked at the entrance before letting his forehead meet the table. Astrid chuckled in amusement.

"Well, you both look like you're having a fun day." Astrid teased. Hiccup groaned.

"I don't think I even have the energy to argue with you right now." Hiccup said, his face facing the floor.

"Well you better find a way to get that energy back cause I have a bit of a situation." Hiccup lifted his head up facing Astrid ready to talk when she quickly interrupted. "Not a big one, I just need to know what to do with Snotlout. He's refusing to take the armour of the Thunderclaw's since 2 have tried to kill him. His words not mine. Me, I found it quite an amusing sight."

"Of course you did." Hiccup sighed with a smile. "Just get him and Hookfang to felt down the armour that got of and see if Gobber might want it melted into weapons. We could use some since most are frozen in ice."

"You got it. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked.

"Just keep moving as much of the ice as you can so we can get rebuilding." Hiccup answered as he began to gather up his paper. "Don't want to have to see the entire village sleeping in the Great Hall again." Giving her a peck on the cheek Hiccup soon left the forge, leaving a slight concerned Astrid.

 **XxxxX**

Astrid made her way back to the centre of village, looking around at everyone's hard work. Some houses that ended up getting destroyed were on their way to being rebuilt, most of the ice in the village has also vanished. Those who were wounded seemed to be up and looking better, viking and dragon. Good thing they have Valka's 20 year experience in healing dragons. Fishlegs is good and all but is no where near as experienced as Valka is.

Astrid had yet to meet the mother of her betrothed. The pair had shared a couple of glances every now and again but have not yet made their acquaintances to each other. Maybe once she had moved the rest of the ice that was laying round the village she could go and find her. Would be nice to meet her now before Snotlout or the twins ruin it with their own talk about her.

"Astrid!" Looking over to her left she saw Snotlout marching over with Hookfang trailing behind him, the viking did not look happy. "You found Hiccup right? Cause if you haven't you tell him I refuse to step near another Thunderclaw. 2 of those dragons have tried to kill me, twice! And this traitor here just watched with that smug ugly look on his face." Snotlout ranted as he pointed to his dragon, who was now letting out steam from his nose.

"Snotlout I talked to Hiccup. He wants you to get all the Thunderclaws amour and met it down from Gobber. Talk to Gobber and he will tell you what weapons he needs." Astrid explained.

"Fine, guess that's better than having to deal with those things head on. Come one Hooktraitor. You have some metal to melt." Snotlout said as he climbed onto his dragon.

Astrid sighed. _'At least that's one less problem Hiccup has to deal with.'_

Stormfly, who was standing behind her, began to chip like the bird sounds she likes to sometimes make. Astrid turned around and gave her dragon a scratch under her chin. "Yeah, I know girl. He can be a bit much sometimes, right?" Stormfly let out a couple more chips. "But at least he's getting his work done. Speaking of which, you ready to do some more lifting?"

 **XxxxX**

"Okay, Sigfrid your house is close to being done. Borg, under works and should be done by this evening. Thora, your furniture is being moved in as we speak. And Armond, yes your table is on the list but you have to wait. I'm sure you can survive without a table for just one night." Hiccup said to the crowed of people around him. He was helping with repairs of some of the houses that were a bit damaged, but not destroyed, when more and more people started to come up to him asking about their homes and furniture.

"And Chief, any news on my dragon? How is he doing?" A male viking asked.

"Any dragon related question or problems go to the academy and ask Fishlegs and his team there. They're the once healing the dragons that were injured." Hiccup answered looking at not just the viking but everyone else, making sure everyone knew.

Soon everyone began to clear away from him, knowing the answers to the questions they had currently had. Knowing he had a few moments Hiccup took a seat on one of the chairs that had recently been built, letting out a long sigh. It had been non stop so far. And worse part he had barley seen Toothless. With all the new dragons now living on Berk he could only imagine all the dragons Toothless will now have to deal with, now with him being the Alpha.

Maybe if this was to carry on he might need to build Toothless his old auto tail fin. But he should properly check with Toothless first and make sure this one won't end up broken into pieces like the last one did. No point in wasting materials if Toothless won't use it. Even though it did warm Hiccup's heart to know that Toothless refused to fly without him, he still felt a little guilty knowing its properly going to be a bit harder for Toothless to get around to do his alpha duties. And Hiccup can't be certain that he's gonna be able to get up each morning to go on early morning flights like they would each day.

Things are going to be a lot different now.

"Rawwoo." Hiccup looked over to his left to see a very tired Night Fury walking over to him. Once Toothless was close enough to his rider the dragon fell straight to the floor. Hiccup let out a small laugh as he gave his friend a scratch on the head.

"Yeah I know how you feel, bud. But hey, look at it this way, we've only got a couple more hours till sun down and then everyone will be heading to bed and we can head back home." Hiccup pointed out. Toothless only decided to let out a small growl. "Hey, at least we get a small break, right?"

"Chief!"

"Rawww!"

The chief and the alpha both let out a growl of annoyance. Will they ever get a break?

 **XxxxX**

It had been a long hard working day but Astrid was just happy it was over. More than half of the houses that had got either destroyed or damaged had been rebuilt and fixed. Still some of the villagers had to stay in the Great Hall, but at least it wasn't as many as the night before. Astrid was just happy her house was one of the lucky once to escape getting blasted by the ice, so she didn't need to worry about her parents not having a place to live.

She decided to have a walk round the village before heading home, hoping to find Hiccup and check up on him, make sure he was doing okay after his first day, but he was nowhere to be found. Astrid found it a bit odd. He had to surely be somewhere round the village, but he wasn't. Maybe he had gone back to the forge?

As she began to make her way over there she quickly bumped into Gobber. "Gobber!"

"Hey lass. What's up?" Gobber asked as he dropped the handles of the wagon that was being pulled behind him.

"Have you see Hiccup anywhere?" Astrid asked.

"Last I saw he was heading back home. He looked exhausted, poor lass." Gobber sighed. Astrid nodded. Maybe she should wait an till tomorrow to see him if he was that tired, not that she could blame him.

"All right, thank you." She said before turning around and heading back into the village. It wasn't far from the forge that her home was located so she didn't mind walking. Poor Stormfly had been fly all day carrying those large blocks of ice, she deserves a break.

She was close to her home when she heard flapping of wings. Looking up she saw a familiar Stormcutter landing not far from her. It was Hiccup's mum's dragon. And sure enough there was Valka climbing down from the dragon. Once she was on the ground Valka's eyes found her own.

Astrid suddenly began to get nervous. What should she do? Should she introduce herself? Should she just wave? Should she make a run for it and avoid the awkwardness?

"Hello." Well there goes running off. "You're Astrid, right?" Valka asked as she stopped in front of the young shield maiden.

"Yes ma'am." Astrid answered.

"I'm Valka." Valka introduced.

"I know, you're Hiccup's mother." Astrid said. Valka nodded.

"And you're Hiccup's friend. Well I'd say you're both more than friends from those kisses I keep on seeing." Valka pointed out. Astrid quickly felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, look I had been meaning to introduce myself-" Astrid began to say but Valka stopped her with a smile.

"It's quite alright, dear. It has been a busy last 2 days. I don't blame you for not introducing yourself. We've all had very little time on our hands." Valka said. Astrid nodded, happy knowing Hiccup's mother wasn't mad at her for not introducing herself. "So do you know where Hiccup is?"

"Gobber said he was heading home. My guess is that he's past out there." Astrid answered. Valka nodded, looking up at her old house on the hill. Did she even have the right to call it her home after what she did? Would she even be welcome there? "Everything alright?"

Valka quickly looked back at the young woman. "Y-yes, just in deep thoughts I guess you could say."

Astrid nodded. "Well, I better get home before my leg decide to collapse. If Hiccup is awake when you see him just tell him I'll see him tomorrow." Astrid said as she began to walk towards her house. Before Valka could say anything else Astrid had already entered her home.

Valka sighed. If Hiccup chooses not to let her stay there she could easily sleep at the Great Hall with everyone else. She wouldn't mind. Maybe she might just stay there anyway, saves her from putting Hiccup on the spot like that.

Once she had reached the door she slowly pushed it open, the door creaking with every moment it made. Once Valka was inside the sight before her made her heart melt. Toothless was asleep on the floor near the fire, Hiccup curled up next to him using the dragon's paw as a pillow.

Being as quiet as she could Valka slowly crept into the house and took a blanket that was over one of the chairs. Slowly she made her way over to her son, being careful not to spook either of them. Once she was next to him she knelt down and slowly covered her son in the blanket, making sure he was completely covered. She then leaned down and placed a kiss on her son's head, something she had wished to do for all those 20 years.

Just as she went to stand back up she felt something grab her hand. Looking down she saw Hiccup's eyes slightly open. "Mum?" He groaned.

"Go back to sleep Hiccup." She told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can you stay?" He asked. It took almost everything Valka had not to start crying there and then.

"Of course son." She told him. Hiccup let out a sigh before closing his eyes once again. Valka quickly took of chest plate and large hood, rolling it up into a pillow form for her. Once she was laying down she took some of the blanket and dropped it over herself, thankful it was big enough for 2 people to share.

She watched as Hiccup took in deep breaths, his breathing even. She may have missed 20 years of his life, but she was going to be there for the rest.


End file.
